Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger
by Bellatrix7
Summary: UPDATED! What if Snape and Hermione both survived the final war and Ron died? What if Snape and Hermione shared one very drunk New Years Eve together? Well, Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger is what happens...
1. For the Best

Disclaimer/AN: I dont own any of the characters whom you recognize... other characters (the title Character) I made up. The situation was made up by me like a few years ago but I didnt know how to go about it and originally it was only Elizabeth Gnaper and not Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger... I also had to get rid of Ronald Weasley. it is not mentioned in the story but Snape survived the war and I replaced his death with Ron because the story wouldnt work if Ron was alive and Snape was dead. This goes with out saying Rose and Hugo Weasley are never even thought of in this story. Other characters who died or were born in the seventh book were kept as such. Remus and Tonks have still passed and left their son Teddy an orphan... so yeah enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

For the Best

The memories of New Years Eve 1998 were a bit of a blur as Hermione Granger and Severus Snape would tell you. That single drunken night was spent in Severus's chambers with a number of good, large bottles of Fire Whiskey, a large bed with warm sheets that were made warmer by the presence of two bodies, and the end of eight years of a respectable student teacher don't touch each other relationship which was accompanied by a short lived partnership.

However, neither Hermione nor Severus could have predicted the outcome of their drunken night. On March eighth 1999 Hermione went to Poppy Pomphry sick to her stomach. After a few complicated wand movements and mumbled Latin, Poppy informed Hermione that she was in fact pregnant and for that matter exactly three months and seven days along. And that's when the memories of New Years Eve became a lot less blurry and a whole lot clearer.

The one night stand that had turned into a 3 month and seven day relationship had on the first and only unprotected night created the child that Hermione was now carrying in her womb. She was happy. She truly was, ecstatic even, but deep down inside she knew brining a child up in the relationship she and Severus currently had going was not fit for raising a child.

'So…' she thought. 'My options are I can marry the git, dump the git, raise the child myself, or give my baby up. Merlin, why?'

That night Severus came to Hermione's rooms. For the first time since their relationship had begun drinks were not lain out and Hermione was not already in bed or lounging on the couch. No instead she was sitting on a soft red and black chair in her purple dressing gown. She looked tired and worn out. For a moment he did not know what to do or if there was anything he could do. Silence fell on the two of them, and hung there uncomfortably for a while until severus cleared his throat a bit too loudly. This seemed to do the trick and Hermione turned towards him.

"Hi," she said meekly with a small, tired smile.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Severus asked as he took a seat across from her.

"No… yes. Oh I don't know anymore, Severus. I… need to tell you something rather important. But first I need to know what you see this thing we share as? I need to know what I am to you."

Severus thought a moment before he replied to Hermione's questions.

"You're my colleague, my partner, my lover, and my friend, Hermione. And I find that at times in our bliss you complete me. What is it that you need to tell me? I'm listening."

"Severus, you may want to sit down before I tell you."

"Hermione, I am sitting down," he said in disbelief that she had not already realized such an obvious thing. It just wasn't like her.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear she said, "Oh right. Okay so I'm not going to sugar coat any of this, I'm just going to flat out tell you." Here she paused and took a deep breath before going on, "Severus, I'm pregnant."

A cold silence fell between them. A silence that had to be broken, "You're pregnant?"

Hermione only nodded.

"How can this be?"

"Would you like me to draw you a map to the female anatomy, Severus? Or how about I give you a lesson in biology? How do you think it happened?..." silence, "The first time we had sex we were drunk, in your chambers and did not think of using a contraceptive charm like we have every time since then," Hermione explained looking away from him hoping the situation would just disappear.

"Obviously. Merlin! Hermione, you realize that we cant keep this child. We're not fit to be parents. It's just not a logical thing. We don't even really love each other. we cant be parents, Hermione," Severus said in a smooth tone that held all the emotion he could possibly show to anyone.

"Severus," Hermione said turning to face him again, "we're teachers we know all about dealing with children. This would be no different."

"Wrong, we know all about teaching children, not raising them. It just wouldn't be fair to bring any child into a life with out a regular family. Trust me I would know."

Hermione knew full well about Severus's life when he was a child. She knew how he heard his mother's cries of pain as his muggle father beat her. She knew how he felt when he had to grow up in a family with two parents that did not both love each other. She couldn't bring herself to do that to her own child.

"So we give our baby up, Severus?"

"Yes, for the sake of the child's happiness and its life, we will give it up."

Hermione got up and sat next to Severus who wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. They fell silent and soon asleep content to be where they were together happy for the last time.

The pregnancy was smooth and no one asked either parent any questions, but Hermione and Severus grew distant over the course of the six months remaining in the pregnancy. They only spoke when there was no escaping it and if they had o discuss the child they never went into detail and kept all conversation to a maximum of five minutes in length.

Finally, in the middle of August Hermione went into labor. Severus was there giving Hermione a hand to death grip. It was the most physically exhausting time of Hermione's life. The child, a baby girl, was born at dawn on august seventeenth after the painful seven hours of labor in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Poppy magically cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a soft pink blanket. She handed the bundle to Severus, for Hermione was fast asleep.

He didn't know what to do with her. Never before had he held a child let alone his own daughter. The baby looked up at him and did not cry as he had expected she would, but instead blew little bubbles out of her small pink mouth. Severus sat in a chair for half an hour before Hermione woke up. When she did, he silently handed her the tiny pink bundle he had been cradling.

"What sall we name her?" Hermione finally asked.

"Does it even matter?"

"Yes, it does. Even if the next time we see her is when she is eleven."

"When she's eleven?"

"She'll be a first year. There's no doubt with her paternity that she will be a witch."

Silence fell between them until Hermione spoke again, "How about naming her Persephone?"

"Brilliant, we can hope to Merlin she marries Hades."

"Fine if you think you're so smart you name her," Hermione retorted looking a bit smug.

"Maleficent," Severus finally said after a minute or two of not so serious thought.

"Erm… are you planning on scaring a child for life? You're not naming her. How about Gwyneth Elizabeth?" Hermione asked not really caring about Severus's opinion at this point.

"Yes, I believe that that is a very fitting name. Only what shall we do about her last name?"

"Combine our last names into something like Snanger or Gnaper."

"The former I think."

"Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger it is then," Hermione said as she looked at her daughter with a sad smile on her face.

"It's best for her, Hermione."

"I know it is. But, Merlin help me, I still don't like it at all."

"I know."

The following morning Minerva McGonagall brought her goddaughter Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger to an orphanage in London. Not to see her again before Gwyneth's eleventh birthday.

* * *

AN: There's the first Chapter. I hope you liked it. I am thinking of getting the next one up in a week or so so keep and eye out! Dont foreget reviews equal more chapters... 


	2. First Real Birthday

Disclaimer/AN: I dont own the character blah blah blah... Except I claim all rights to Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger... I created her... blah blah blah.

Okay so this chapter got up alot sooner than I thought it would. It's pretty long over 1,000 words, but its good. The next chapter is about 400 words or so only 2 pages hand written. So yeah that should get up soon and the following chapter is 10 pages hand written so that one will take a while. But you meet a lot of new characters in it and I am giving you guys too much info!!!

On with the Show...

* * *

Chapter 2

First Real Birthday

Eleven years latter…

A young girl with curly jet black hair, piercing black eyes, and pale skin sat sullenly at a window seat in a small London orphanage. She looked out the large window and towards the darkening sky as she murmured to herself, "Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me… happy birthday, dear Gwen. Happy birthday to me."

A sad smile crossed Gwyneth's face as she looked down at her copy of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, by Robert Luis Stevenson. The book was old and was also among Gwen's favorites that she kept in a bag by her bunk bed. It's black leather binding showed tell tale signs of use and clearly threatened to break right down the spine, yet for some reason or another her book stayed in one piece. The books that filled her green and gold bag were all classics in their own right, The Wizard of Oz, Alice in Wonderland, Dracula, and Frankenstein. However, most prized among them was a small black book that she had received in the post for her birthday the previous year. It was a diary with a gold lion on the one side and a silver serpent on the other. both animals were encircled by a crest of sorts, the lion enclosed in red and the serpent in green. It was beautiful, but it had yet to be written in.

As Gwen got up to go and put her book away she heard footsteps and then voices.

"Harry, that's her," a woman said as the footsteps got nearer.

"Ginny, how can you be so sure?" A male's voice asked skeptically.

"Oh she looks just like them! She has her mum's curls, father's air color, her mum's complexion, and for the sake of Merlin, Harry, look what she's carrying," the woman said a little bit exasperated.

"A book?"

"Just like her parents," this time the woman's voice sounded very close.

Gwyneth hugged the book closer to her and then turned to face the man and woman.

"Can I help the two of you?" Gwyneth asked with more edge to her voice than she had intended to put there.

"Are you, Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger?" The man asked her as he took a step closer.

Gwen studied him carefully. He had a mop of black messy hair atop his head, wire rim glasses, and an odd lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She looked at the woman who had waist length red hair, many freckles, and warm blue eyes. Immediately, Gwen liked them, she nodded her consent to her identity.

"Told you," the woman said triumphantly. "Gwyneth, I'm Ginny Potter and this," she said motioning to the man, "is my husband Harry."

"Hello. Its Gwen by the way. Erm… I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but are you two here to adopt?"

"No actually we're not, however, we are here to take you with us, Gwen," Harry informed her.

Gwyneth took a step back unsure. "Where… where are you taking me?"

"Why to the best school in the world," Ginny said rather matter-o-factly.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me,' Gwen thought to herself. She raised a single thin, black eyebrow a mannerism that reminded both Ginny and Harry very much of Snape.

"Gwen, has anything unusual ever happened to you?" Ginny asked, "Anything that you couldn't really explain?"

"What? You mean like that time a girl's china doll went flying across the room and hit a wall only to shatter right after she had told me that I couldn't play?" Gwen said not really believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, that's erm a very good example," Harry said. "Has anything else ever happened that seemed almost as if it were-"

"Magic, yes," Gwyneth said very softly almost as if she had been speaking to herself. "What are you saying? That I'm some sort of sorceress or something?"

"No, not a sorceress," Ginny said. "But a witch."

"Okay, I thought you two were crazy, but now I'm convinced. I hardly believe in magic any more. I haven't believed in fairy tales in quite some ti-"

But she was cut off as she saw Ginny pull out a long stick from her sleeve pointed it at Gwen's book and with a flash of light the book was pulled from her hands and went into Ginny's out-stretched hand.

"Erm, can… can I have my book back? And where exactly is this school you two were talking about?" Gwen finally asked for the first time in a long time believing in magic.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland."

"And I will learn magic there?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"But before we can do anything we need to fetch your belongings," Ginny said.

"That wont take long," Gwen muttered as she turned on her heel. She walked to her bunk swiped the gold and silver blanket she had gotten for her seventh birthday, from she assumed the same sender as the diary. Along with that she stuffed a small pink blanket into her rucksack. Ginny performed a charm and her clothes shrank and fit nicely into the rucksack. She got on hands and knees and got her bag of books.

Swinging both the rucksack and her bag filled with her precious books over her shoulder Gwen said, "Okay, I'm ready. Is there any paper work or something?"

"No, that's all taken care of. You'll be staying with us and our children," Harry told Gwen.

"Harry, we should be getting back soon, Teddy is watching the kids after all." Ginny said as they stepped out into the empty street. "Gwen I need you to hold onto my hand. You are going to siade along apprate with me to get to our hose. It will be tight and for a moment you may not be able to breathe well so take a deep breath. We will go on my count. Breathe one…" Gwen grabbed Ginny's hand tight, "two…" Gwen took a very deep breath and held it, "THREE!"

They turned on the spot and continued turning for a few seconds before they touched foot on the firm ground. Gwen gasped for air and then looked up towards a small cozy looking old home. A boy with turquoise hair came running out the door. Chasing him two young boy with messy black hair , one had freckles and blue eyes while the other one who looked a little younger had green eyes and no freckles to speak of.

Ginny let go of Gwen's hand and picked up the boy with green eyes as he came within arms reach. "Albus, care to tell mummy what you are doing exactly by chasing Teddy around?" Ginny asked the young boy in her arms.

"We was playing tackle Teddy."

"Hear that, Harry?" Ginny asked as a pop signaled Harry's return, "They were playing tackle Teddy."

"I heard dear," Harry said not really paying much attention to what his wife was saying to him. He turned to Teddy, the boy with turquoise hair, and spoke, "Teddy?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked taking a few steps closer to his godfather.

Harry motioned to Gwen to join them. She shyly took a step towards the two, and smiled slightly.

"Gwyneth, this is my godson Theodore Remus Lupin. Teddy, this is Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger. She is staying here with me and Ginny until term starts," Harry informed as Teddy stuck his hand out to shake which Gwen took.

"Hi, you must be a first year. I'm a second your Gryffindor," Teddy said as he enthusiastically shook Gwen's hand.

"You're a… a what?" Gwen asked for she was rather confused. What was a Gryffindor? Some kind of disease? Could she catch it?

"Oh erm… I'm going into my second year at Hogwarts, the school you'll be going to come September. The students are placed into four houses, based on their personality traits. I'm in Gryffindor, house of the brave," Teddy seemed to stand taller at this.

Gwen smiled at Teddy. His eyes were soft brown which contrasted greatly with his brilliant blue hair. But he seemed nice enough.

"DINNER!" Shouted Ginny from the porch of the house.

After dinner a cake was brought out that read, "**HAPPY 11'TH BIRTHDAY GWEN**!" It was her first real birthday. There were presents that were some new clothes, school books and a silver locket that had the same lion and snake, as the diary, on it. When asked Ginny and Harry denied that they had gotten her the locket or the diary for that matter. Nonetheless Gwen was happy… it was her first real birthday.


	3. What Are We Going to Do?

Author's Corner... I'm gonna answer any questions that I get in reviews and the first and only question I got so far is from **bigmommak,** who said: "_I am confused. Snape and Hermione gave the daughter up so she could have a happy life, yet she was never adopted and stayed in the orphanage? And, it seems, they knew since she received those gifts? Doesn't seem right to me, especially when Hermione didn't really want to do it._

However, the story itself is well written. The first chapter really drew me in. It is just the problem mentioned above that has me unsettled. I look forward to the next chapter to see how you answer this problem, and how Gwen reacts."

Me: Okay I understand the confusion that can arise from this. We all read the first chapter and thought "Why the Hell would Hermione give up her child?" Well the answer is rather simple... if she didnt there wouldnt be a story. Another thing is... even though Gwen recieved gifts for her birthday we must remember that she ahs godparents one we already know of, Minerva. Now she may have sent the gifts to her Goddaughter and not told either Hermione or Severus. Or it could have been Gwen's godfather whom I know who he is but that would be giving alot away if I told you. In addition it could be the Potters, the Weasley's, faculty from Hogwarts, or Krum idk it could be any of them or a myriad of other people... Gwen stayed in an orphanage because that is the way I saw the story going. She needs to have a strong wish for a family and she needs to, once she is at Hogwarts, gather information. AND THATS ALL THE INFO I'M GIVING...

Disclaimer: I dont own this world of literature. Gwen is the only character I own and the idea is purely mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_What Are We Going to Do?_

Professor Hermione Granger walked as only a woman with a mission would towards the blackened wood doors of the Potions Professor's office. She reached the doors and knocked. There was no answer. She banged on the door this time.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, **LET ME IN!** Damn it this is important!" Hermione shouted to the man on the other side of the door.

As if on its own accord the doors swung inward allowing Hermione entrance. The room was poorly lit, and Severus sat all the way on the other side of the room behind his desk. Kick-knacks filled the room. Everything from a Hand of Glory to a Sneak-O-Scope graced the shelves of the room.

"_She's_ coming tomorrow," Hermione announces as she reached his mahogany desk.

"Who is coming, Professor Granger?" Severus asked without so much as looking up at her.

"**Damn it**, Severus, Call me Hermione!"

"Fine, Hermione, who the bloody hell is coming?" Severus asked, still not looking up from his work.

"Gwyneth is. Oh, Severus, what are we going to do?"

Severus looked up from his work now. "We will do exactly what we do every year. You shall conduct the sorting ceremony and I will look one."

"But she looks exactly like us." Hermione said as she handed him a muggle photo out of her pocket.

Severus studied the picture for a minute or so. Gwyneth looked at him smiling. She had Hermione's smile, curls and complexion, but she also had his hair color and her eyes were just as jet black as his.

"Well, she certainly has grown," Severus said dumbly as he handed her the photo back.

"Severus, she looks just like us. If she has even half of our combined intellect she will figure out who her parents are if we are not careful…. Merlin, why did we give our little girl up? Why?" Hermione cried as she sank into a chair. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We gave her up so she could have a chance at a life with a real family. Remember any chance outside these castle walls was better than anything we could have ever offered Gwyneth," Severus said as he put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"You're right," Hermione said as she closed her eyes to stop the flow of tears.


	4. Gryffindor Mother, Slytherin Father

Author's Corner... Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! They keep me writing! So sorry that this chapter took so long to type. School and real life caught up with me other than that... I really dont have much to say in my little Author's corner.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THIS STUFFS!!! However there are character's who I claim as mine own(There will be a list of them at the end of the chapter.)

* * *

Ch 4

Gryffindor Mother, Slytherin Father 

The rain moved swiftly down the tracks carrying its precious cargo to Hogwarts. Gwyneth and Teddy had found a compartment that had been left empty. They settled in comfortably neither one speaking. Teddy was reading his copy of "Quiditch through the Ages" while Gwen sat absentmindedly petting her cblack cat Eowyn whom she named after her favorite Lord of the Rings character.

The door of the compartment opened and a boy stuck his head in. He looked around then stepped in after seeing Teddy.

"Good to see ya', Ted," the boy said in an American accent. He was Teddy's height with light brown hair that fell just bellow his shoulders but was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had tan skin and dark green eyes. Gwen was so fascinated by the boy she didn't notice the girl that had followed him.

"Oh, hey Nick!" Teddy said finally looking up from his book and at Nick who was now looking at Gwen.

"And who might this be? Ted you have neglected to introduce me to your friend," Nick said.

"Oh, Nick, this is Gwyneth Snanger a first year. Gwen, this is Nicholas Jellthef, second yeat Ravenclaw," Teddy said as Nick put his hand out to Gwen to shake. When she placed her hand in his he kissed it causing Gwen to blush.

"Nice to me you, Gwyneth," Nick said giving her a dazzling smile.

"Nice to meet you too, and its Gwen, Nicholas, not Gwyneth."

"Nick not Nicholas," Nick said as he gave her another smile.

Gwen returned the smile Still watching, the girl that followed Nick in cleared her throat.

"Oh," Nick said coming out of whatever type of trance he was in. "Gwen and Ted, this is my little sister Pennie. Pennie, this is Gwen and Ted."

Pennie was the same height as Nick and Teddy. Like her brother she was tan with green eyes. She had light brown hair that was slightly wavy and went down past her elbows.

They exchanged pleasantries. Gwen found out that Nick and Pennie had lived in New York City up until three years ago when their father got a job in the Ministry of Magic as an Aurror, what ever that was.

Ten minutes before the train stopped all four of them pulled their school robes on over their clothes. Gwen put Eowyn in her carrying case, and put her new wand into a pocket in her robes.

Finally the train slowed to a stop. Teddy and Nick lead them out. At one point Nick grabbed Gwen's free hand so that they wouldn't get separated. They got out of the train together. Nick took Eowyn over to a bag cart for Gwen. They looked about for a bit until they hear, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A large man with a large stitched deerskin jacket and a scraggly beard shouted.

"That's Hagrid," Nick said over the noise of the station. "He'll take you to Hogwarts. Now, you two stay together!"

Pennie and Gwen walked over to the group of first years.

"C'mon, follow me… anymore firs' years? No? Okay, then min' yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid two by two down a steep narrow path. Gwen slipped once on the path only to be quickly righted by Pennie and they continued walking.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' look o' Hogwarts jus' after this bend here," Hagrid called out to the group.

There was a loud whisper after they turned the corner. For the first time Gwen whole heartedly believed in Hogwarts and all of the magic that it had to contain within its ominous walls. Across a massive black lake sat a great stone castle with great towers and lit stained glass windows. At the water's edge a fleet of small wooden boats waited for the first years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid instructed as he got into his own boat.

Pennie and Gwen got into a boat together. Two more girls joined them soon after, and only moments latter the fleet began to move towards the school.

"Hello, I'm Leena , Leena Ghensvey. And this is Pearl Theircie," one of the girls said. Leena had dark brow hair that was cut just above her shoulders, brown eyes, and a light tan. Pearl was pale with blonde hair that was a few inches past her shoulders and blue green eyes.

"I'm Pennie Jellthef."

"I'm Gwen Snanger."

"Pennie, what part of America are you from?" Pearl asked.

" New York City. Why?"

"Well, I'm muggle born and I have some family over in Los Angeles," Pearl said giving them a warm smile.

"I'm half blood," Pennie said. "My mum is a muggle she grew up in New Jersey and my dad is a pure-blood wizard."

"I'm a Pure-Blood," Leena said smiling, "What about you Gwen?"

"I… I don't know. I've been in an orphanage since just after I was born until well two weeks ago actually," Gwen said with a slightly sad smile.

"Oh I'm sorry," Leena said sounding slightly embarrassed.

"No don't be its really okay, Leena. I'm staying with Ginny and Harry Potter. They knew my parents."

"You're living with the Potters?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Harry Potter saved our world by killing one of the most notorious and dangerous wizards of all time," Pearl said.

"What was the wizard's name?" Gwen asked

"You-Know-Who," Pearl said.

"Lord Voldemort," Pennie said.

"The Dark Lord," Leena said in almost a whisper. Her eyes seemed to look elsewhere when she spoke.

"Which is it?"

"All of them. To most he was You-Know-Who, because they were afraid to speak his name. Those who were not afraid called him Lord Voldemort. Pure-Bloods and Half-Bloods who chose to follow him called him The Dark Lord so that he could be respected," Leena began to inform them. "Half of my family was sent to the wizarding prison Azkaban for following that mad man. My parents, however, fought on the side of the Order and Harry Potter…. That's amazing though, that you're staying with the Potters."

"Yeah… it is," Gwen said now a little more interested in the people that took her from the orphanage.

The girls got off the boat together with the rest of the first year students. Hagrid brought them up and through the castle. They wound their way up a marble staircase and when they finally stopped a tall witch with deep brown eyes, pale skin and curly light brown hair that was in an interracially braided and twisted pony tail. The witch wore long crimson robes with silver and gold accents on the sleeves intertwined with gold lions… the same lion that was on Gwen's diary.

"The firs' years for ya' Professor Ganger."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor Granger's eyes scanned the first years and paused on Gwen. "I'll take them from here."

Hagrid walked through the doors behind Professor Granger. The first years spoke softly among themselves until the professor cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Our start of term feast shall begin shortly. However, before any of you can take your seat in the Great Hall you shall be sorted into your house. While you are here at Hogwarts your house is like your family," Professor Granger looked at Gwen for a moment and smiled before continuing, "You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend most of your free time in your house common room.

"Now there are four houses they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each with its own history and each has produced great Witches and Wizards. Your triumphs, at Hogwarts, will earn your house points. While your rule breaking will loose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded The House Cup, a great honor. I do hope each of you will uphold the name of whichever house becomes your home.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes. I suggest all of you straighten yourselves as the Ceremony will take place in front of the entire school." With that Professor Granger left them.

"That was Hermione Granger!" one student whispered excitedly.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"One of Harry Potter's best friends. The only one that lived through the fight against the Dark Lord actually," Leena whispered back.

"Oh," Gwen and Pearl said in unison.

There was a loud scream and people were pointing towards the ceiling where over a dozen ghosts had appeared.

"Oh dear, Nicholas, look at the first years. They get more adorable every year." A woman dressed in Medieval robes cooed.

A man with a ruffled Elizabethan collar spoke, "yes, I suppose they do my lady." His eyes landed on Gwyneth and he spoke again. "Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger?"

"Y-yes sir, … if you don't mind me asking, how… how do you know who I am?" Gwen asked a little nervous.

"My dear, it has been eleven years since last I saw you. You were born to a Gryffindor mother in these very walls. My you have grown. Well then, must be off. See all of you in the sorting," and with Sir Nicholas's departing wards he left with the rest of the ghosts and Professor Granger returned.

"Please, form a line, two by two," Professor Granger said. Once she was satisfied she spoke again, "now follow me."

They walked through the double doors. There were five tables four perpendicular to a table occupied by teachers. The four tables that held students glittered due to an innumerable amount of golden plates. Above it all were millions of tiny bewitched candles that gave the illusion of the night sky. The first years were led to a spot near the head table where a stool sat with an old, stiched up hat. Everyone stared at it expectantly in awe. The hat moved, then a rip by the brim opened and the hat began to sing:

"From year to year,

They put me on,

And find what House,

Their home shall be.

"In times of war,

And now of peace,

New first years step forth,

To take their place,

In this hallowed hall of knowledge.

"The Founders four,

Made me for on purpose,

To sort those new to Hogwarts School,

Into the House best suiting them.

"Great Gryffindor made a home,

For those who dare to be brave at heart.

Patient Hufflepuff,

Took those just and loyal.

Wise Ravenclaw made her House of learning,

For those who seek their minds challenged.

Sly old Slytherin made sanctuary,

For the purest of the lot.

"So take a chance,

And put me on!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

The hall erupted into applause as the hat bowed to each Houses' table in turn and then to the first years. Professor Granger stepped forward with a large scroll.

"Once I call your name you will sit on the stool. The hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted. Upon your sorting please take a seat in your respective house" she said. "Ambscott, Lenore!"

A dark skinned girl with beautiful braids that went past her elbows went to and sat on the stool. The hat was lowered and covered Lenore's eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lenore leapt up and ran to the cheering Slytherin table.

"Amlynnth, Emma Rosa!" A taller girl with long, straight brown hair and creamy white skin walked up the be sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws erupted in cheers.

"Bahktercmal, Percii Sam."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Blackhardt, Mark," went to Slytherin. "Fabofidaj, Allen Cedric," was made a Gryffindor. "Genaque-Pelpat, Rosie Ella," was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Ghensvey, Leena Mia!"

Leena slowly walked to the stool muttering, "Not Slytherin," under her breath. It took a moment for her to finally calm down considerably.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"YES!" Leena said as she hurried off to the Ravenclaw table where she sat happily.

Professor Granger smiled then continued, "Ipienoosolot, Sebastian!"

A chubby boy with short blonde curls and an aristocratically turned up nose walked to the stool. The hat barely touched the boy's head before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Jellthef, Pennie Tarra!"

Pennie walked up to the stool. She so desperately wished to be in Ravenclaw. Nick watched his sister and when the Sorting Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" Pennie ran to her brother who gave her a big hug.

Finally Professor Granger said, "Snanger, Gwyneth Elizabeth!"

Slowly Gwen made her way up to the stool and sat down. The hat was lowered onto her head covering her eyes.

"Okay lets see," a small voice that sounded just like the sorting hat said in Gwen's ear. "Interesting very interesting. A Gryffindor mother and a Slytherin father, both esteemed war heroes at that.

You posses qualities of both houses. Yet you are wise beyond your years, Ravenclaw I think would suit you quite nicely. What do you think Miss Snanger?"

Gwen smiled. So she had a say in which house she would go to. 'Ravenclaw I think sounds perfect.'

"RAVENCLAW!" Roared the hat.

Professor Granger smiled as she took the hat off of Gwen. Gwen leapt off of the chair and ran over to sit between Leena and Pennie.

Pearl was sorted into Gryffindor along with a girl named Abie Mwith. The sorting hat put Heather Bailey Zinnerdoct into Hufflepuff and the sorting was over. The feast began and was over in and hour, but all Gwen could think of was what she had learned that night. She was born at Hogwarts to a Gryffindor mother and a Slytherin father… but who could they have been?"

* * *

Author's Corner...

Okay so it was a long chapter but I had to get the kids sorted to continue with the story. I know Severus wasnt in this but he was eluded to in the Slytherin Father bit. Here is a list of the new characters:

Nicholas Jellthef

Pennie Jellthef

Leena Ghensvey- based on Me

Pearl Theircie

Lenore Ambscott

Emma Rosa Amlynnth

Percii Sam Bahktercmal

Mark Blackhardt

Allen Cedric Fabofidaj- based on Daniel Jacob Radcliffe (had to it was too tempting)

Rosie Ella Geneque-Pelpat

Sebastian Ipienoooosolot

Abie Mwith

Heather Bailey Zinnerdoct

Okay those are the new characters. Pennie is based on my friend Ginny who got me into fanfics.

The Sorting Hat song was created by me. Most of Hermione's speech is taken from the Sorcer's Stone when we first met McGonagal. But yes... The next chapter will take place in the Ravenclaw Tower then the one after that will take place entirely in the Potions room LOTS OF SEVERUS IN THAT ONE! So please review. Give me ideas ask me questions I normally reply.


	5. To Past and Future

Chapter 5

The Past and Future

Gwen, Pennie and Leena walked to the Ravenclaw tower with the rest of the first years and a pair of seventh year prefects. One prefect knocked on what could have been a door with a large knocker and no handle. The knocker, which was shaped like, and eagle opened its bronze beak and spoke in a lovely voice, "Which came first? The Phoenix or the flame?"

The seventh years looked at each other then said, "Neither could come first if the circle has no beginning."

The beak opened again. "Phrasing is a tad sketchy but correct non the lass." And the door swung open.

The prefects stepped aside allowing the first years entrance.

"Now the question changes each time someone answers correctly," one prefect said.

"If you answer incorrectly you either stick around to find out the correct answer or try again. That way you learn," said the other prefect.

"Now this is the common room. Up the stirs and to the left are the girls dormitories are up the stairs to the left the boys the same and to the right."

Everyone started to move about the common room Pennie, Gwen, and Leena went to find their room. They wouldn't have spotted it if Eowyn was not sitting on the bed with her carrying case next to her. The room had four large four poster beds in it and a small fire place. There was a book case next to each bed and two large wardrobes. Gwen and Leena would share a wardrobe and Pennie would share with the other girl.

Gwen let Leena put both their clothes in the wardrobe using magic while Gwen put her books away and made her bed. Her gold and silver blanket lay at the foot of her bed and the pink baby blanket was wrapped around her pillow. Everything was perfect.

As Gwen lay in bed the tall girl with long brown hair from the sorting walked in.

"Hi, I'm Emma, your room mate," the girl said a bit shyly. She has and American accent.

"I'm Gwen," she said as she sat up in bed and pulled her cat into her lap. "That's Leena," Gwen pointed to Leena who was now sitting in a chair and doodling in a sketchbook, "and that's Pennie." Pennie smiled and looked up from her copy of Hogwarts a History.

"Emma you're from America?" Pennie asked.

"yeah from New Jersey. What part are you from, Pennie."

"New York City. What part of Jersey?"

"Hackensack! I'm like fifteen minutes out of NYC. We could practically wave to each other!"

"Do you still live in the states?" Leena asked now appearing a bit more interested in the conversation.

"Yeah I do. My parents went to the states when You-Know-Who was in power here and making up all that craps about how muggle borns were stealing the magic from purebloods. My mom is muggle born and my dad is a half-blood but the second that that psycho took over the ministry here in England my parents high tailed it to America and a year latter I was born."

"If you still live in America then why come to Hogwarts?" Gwen asked wondering if there were any schools like Hogwarts in America.

"Well, both my parents went here, and so did Harry Potter, so I wanted to too.my mom contacted Professor McGonagal, the Head Mistress, and got me into Hogwarts." Emma told them, "But what about you guys? What did your families do during the war?"

"My parents were in America they didn't need to worry about it. Though my second cousin fought for the Order," Pennie said in sort of a dazed way.

"Who's your cousin?" Leena asked.

"Luna Lovegood."

"The co-editor of 'The Quibbler'?" Leena asked while trying to hold back the laughter tht threatened to bubble over.

"Yeah that's her. And what about you Miss Pureblood? What did your family do? Kill muggles?"

Leena smirked at Pennie before answering. "My parents opposes the Dark Lord. However, my third cousin was Bellatrix LeStrange. She was a big Dark Lord supporter. His right hand woman and lover until the end when Molly Weasley killed her. My fourth cousin Nymphadora Tonks married a werewolf. They were both members of the Order. She had a baby right before the final battle where she and her husband Remus Lupin both died protecting eachother. Draco Malfoy, also one of my fourth cousins, nearly died twice if it weren't for the Golden Trio. He owes Harry Potter, Hemrione Granger and Ron Weasley a couple life debts each. Draco fought for the Dark Lord but was latter redeemed at a Ministry hearing. Other then them my family went to France and got out of the fighting," Leena informed them with that very smirk she gave Pennie on her face.

"Merlin! If you're related to the Blacks and Malfoys then why aren't you in Slytherin?" Emma asked.

"My blood my be pure but that Ha allows you to have say in where you want to go and I had to choose from Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Obviously you know what I chose."

"What about you, Gwen?" Emma asked before Leena or Pennie could stop her.

"I… I never met my mum and dad. They put me in a London orphanage when I was only a few days old. All I know about them is what I already learned in the past month. My mum knew Harry Potter as did my dad. My mum was a Gryffindor and my dad a Slytherin. They were both war heroes and I was born here at Hogwarts. I know I have my mum's curls but my dad's hair color, my mum's complexion, my dad's eyes and their combined love for literature and thirst for knowledge." Gwen sighed. Oh how se yearned to know who her parents were.

"Hogwarts keeps a copy of each year's Year Book," Pennie said. "If your mom and dad were students-"

"We could make a list of those close to Ginny and Harry Potter!" Leena exclaimed the excitement oozing from her like blood from an open wound.

"And lok for people with my traits from Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Gwen asked. The other three nodded in unison. "This is so crazy… it just might work."

"Oh I love it!" Emma squealed as she rushed over to her pink trunk that had skulls and celebrities plastered to it. She reached in and produced four glass bottles and started to pass them around while she said, "They're Butter Beers I brought with me from home. I've got about a dozen or so left. I think that we deserve a little toast."

Emma opened her bottle and as she raised it she said, "To friendship."

Leena raised hers next and said, "To going against the grain."

"To keeping your mind open," Pennie said as she raised her drink.

"Gwen thought for a moment, "To finding my past and making a future," she said as she raised her bottle to meet the three others.


	6. Potions Mishap

Author's Corner: Okay… so I got about three reviews and I know I am posting in quick succession now but I am trying to make up for lost time. So if you don't like the heat get out of the kitchen. This chapter was fun to write because it sets the pace for what is to come. I hope you will enjoy reading Chapter six as much as I enjoyed writing it a few months ago. Without further ado chapter six Potions Mishap.

Disclaimer… I do not own the world of Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters that are not students or Teddy Lupin. I do however own Gwen and her group of girls… I RENT everyone else.

* * *

Chapter six

Potions Mishap

The dungeon was cold, colder than the rest of the castle as a matter of fact and that is where Gwen sat on her first day of school in her first class next to Pennie. Leena and Emma sat beside each other and they all waited for their Potions Professor to arrive. As it was the very first class of the day the girls wondered what could have been keeping their professor from arriving on time lie the students had.

Without warning, the door swung open and Professor Severus Tobias Snape swept in with his black robes billowing out behind him as if he were a giant bat. When he reached the front of the room he swiftly spun on his heels to face his class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. You are here to learn the subtle art and exact science that is potions making. I doubt that any of you will truly understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes or the delicate power of liquids as they creep through human veins bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses." He walked a bit but soon turned and faced them again. "I can teach you how to bottle fame… brew glory… and even stopper death. That is provided you are not as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Although Snape's words were meant to cut, they had Gwen moved to the edge of her seat where she perched waiting to hear more.

"Can any of you tell me where you would look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked the class.

Gwen's hand was the only one to rise.

"Enlighten us, Miss Snanger."

Gwen put her hand down then began her answer from memory, "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It can be used to save a person from most poisons."

"Correct. Now can anyone else tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"

No one in the class raised their hand so Gwen decided that because she knew the answer she would just have to answer. When she raised her hand Snape acknowledged it with a nod in her direction as a cue to answer.

"Asphodel and wormwood when combined create a sleeping potion so powerful it is commonly known as the Draught of the Living Dead. Which in theory was used in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

"Very good… seeing as no one else seems to have read or for that matter bothered to even crack open their books, Miss Snanger, please tell me the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane, the most common use for matured mandrake root, and what would occur if lets say hypothetically a strand of cat hair was mistakenly put into a dose of pollyjuice potion?"

Gwen was awestruck, from what Teddy said Snape didn't like anyone but his Slytherins. "There is no difference between monkswood and wolfsbane as they are in actuality the same plant. Mandrake or mandagora when matured is most commonly used in potions to bring a being back from a petrified state. The most current case of it being brewed and administered in a large quantity was in 1993 here at Hogwarts when the legendary basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets petrified a number of students and the ghost Sir Nicholas. Among the students was Professor Granger who at the time was a second year. And hypothetically if a stray strand of cat hair were to be placed in a dose of pollyjuice potion the drinker would most likely take on characteristics of the cat the hair belonged to. The drinker would likely also have difficulties returning to his or her human state afterwards without the aid of a potion or two," Gwen said slowly making sure to phrase her answer correctly.

Snape gave her an appraising nod then snapped at the class, "Well why aren't you all writing this down?" there was a sudden scramble to find parchment and quills followed by the scratching of quills against said parchment. "And five points will be added to Ravenclaw for Miss Snanger's correct answers."

Gwen smiled as she wrote down a few little notes just to be safe. The professor instructed the class on the steps to making a very simple vitamin potion. The class was split into pairs according to what Snape saw fit to chose. Gwen was paired wit a tall blonde Hufflepuff named Arya Obrastreers. Half way through the process Professor Snape walked around the class. When he reached the potion that belonged to Gwen and Arya, that Gwen had brewed almost completely on her own, he paused not to criticize but to praise.

"The perfect shade of purple. The potion's fumes have the proper lily odor and the consistency is precise. A point to Ravenclaw and one to Hufflepuff as well," Snape, said after looking at his daughter's potion.

Ten minutes before the end of class Vikki Watson, a Hufflepuff with long brown hair and a tan complexion, accidentally hit into the bottle of moonrose extract that sat beside the potion she was brewing with Justin Foli, a Hufflepuff with puffy blonde curls. The bottle spilled its contents into the potion and before anyone could react their cauldron exploded sending shards of iron along with thick green goop everywhere. The force of the explosion knocked Gwen off of her feet and flung her like a rag doll against the hard dungeon wall, her chin bled slightly.

The lab was a mess with the green goop that was soon cleaned with a quick spell from Leena. Severus however rushed to Gwen's side. With a wave of his wand the cut on his daughter's chin was completely healed. He turned to his class with a deadly look gracing his features.

"Who are Miss Snanger's roommates?" Snape demanded from the class.

Pennie, Leena and Emma all took a step forward.

"I want two of you… Miss Ghensvey and Miss Jellthef to bring Miss Snager to the hospital wing immediately. Miss Amslynnth you are to inform Professor Granger what has happened to Miss Snanger in your next class," Snape ordered as calmly as he possibly could given the situation.

Pennie and Leena began to levitate Gwen to the hospital wing, and Snape began handing out the detentions.


	7. Parental Instincts

**Author's Corner**: Okay thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I do have a few things that were brought up that I would like to address for everyone to know… And they are… 

**Anpan** writes: "Snape seems to be acting to friendly to Gwen. I think that he would treat her like any other student so that people wouldn't start getting suspicious. …"

We must remember that the war against Voldemort is over and his death has brought change to many people. Severus has transformed from the cold unloving bat of the dungeons to a man with emotions who does not want to see his baby girl hurt, even if he and the mother gave the child up. Having his daughter there some paternal instincts kick in.

**Brenda-wood-sheil**, thank you for your review it literally made me laugh out loud when I read it my mother turned and looked at me like I had five heads when I burst out in laughter.

**Smileymrd** writes: "Does he always do the speech??!!..."

I think that Snape is a man who doesn't change easily… not that he doesn't change mind you. The speech I believe is just something that he does to wheedle out the true potion makers from the "wanna be"s. So to answer your question… Yes, Severus Tobias Snape always gives that speech.

**_I love the reviews KEEP THEM COMING!!!!_**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the world in which the characters are in. I RENT it just as I RENT some characters…

* * *

Chapter 7 

Parental Instincts 

The great oak doors that shielded the Potions Master from the rest of the castle flew open and banged loudly against the stone walls of the office. As the Charms professor burst in a cold chill passed through the Potions Master. What that woman could still do to him eleven years later.

"**HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER, SEVERUS**" Hermione demanded as she flew to the desk that Severus quaked behind. "How could you let our baby girl get hurt like that?"

"Hermione, be reasonable. The students behind her… how could I know that I had two future Neville Longbottoms paired up? **I'M NOT _SYBIL_**!" Snape snapped back at her.

"Well, I am assuming you paired two Huffelpuffs."

"Yes, but for Merlin's sake one of them was Justin Foli. Both of his parents are bright and were always decent potion makers."

"I don't give a damn who the two _dunderheads_ parents were who blew up that cauldron. You should have paired each of them with a Ravenclaw." Hermione was fuming and pacing in front of the desk.

Both were at a loss of words.

"The two Huffelpuffs received week's detentions with Filch and are serving detention with me for the next two weekends."

"Have you actually seen her? She is white as a sheet. Poppy said her arm was broken as well as a couple of ribs. The force of the impact knocked Gwyneth out cold. Minerva told me we could… miss dinner in the Great Hall if Gwyneth is still out at that point," Hermione said in almost a whisper.

"What are we waiting for then?" Snape asked as he swept out of the room snatching Hermione's hand and pulling her behind him as he left the room.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

Gwen slept peacefully. Her skin was a lot paler than usual. Her long black hair was spilling out over the white pillow contrasting dramatically with both her skin and the pillow beneath her head.

Hermione reached out and held her daughter's hand in hers.

"Hermione, what is she wakes up? We'll have to explain our presence here," Severus whispered as he gazed at Hermione holding their daughter's frail hand.

"I want to keep her." Hermione whispered back.

"You're eleven years _too_ late."

"I can adopt her. I can raise her and-"

"She needs a true family, Hermione. That's why we gave her up in the first place, isn't it?"

Hermione sighed. He was right… as usual.

"I know. Its just… I don't know… the parental instincts in me are telling me that I need to protect her, to hold her, to make sure everything will be all right," Hermione said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Severus whipped the tear from her cheek as it fell. "Hermione, Gwyneth will be fine, just as you and her blasted godfather always were after one of his trips to save the Wizarding World from The Dark Lord." Severus's hand was now resting on Hermione's shoulder

"I hope you're right, Severus, I truly hope you're right," Hermione whispered as her free hand moved and she laced her fingers with his long ones.

For the first time in just over eleven years mother and father where reunited with their daughter.


	8. Dream… Or Trip to the Past?

**AN:** Okay... long time no write... sorry I was in a play for the past few months... in Pippin actually and the rehersals... not exactly what i would call conducive to writing... Any who... I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I have not updated in like forever! But here you go here is Chapter 8

**Author's Corner:** This is where I answer questions from the previous chapter... Okay first...

brown eyed pixie writes- "this is a really good fan fic! Are Hermione and Snape going to tell Gwen that they are her parents? And are Gwen and Nick going to get together?"

**ME**!- Tee Hee... do you really think that I would give that away? Those are called Plot Bunnies dear and I do not give them away for free...

Crazy WiAtch writes- "this is a good chapter but you kind of get the feeling that the whole "one big happy family" thing will never actually come true because of his attitude"

**ME!**- Oh why so cynical? Thank you though for the first half of that.

smileymrd writes-"...They can't adopt her - can they??"

**ME!**- Technically they can adopt her... but I am not really sure if that is exactly what will happen yet. Okay all the space I will allot to this section for this chapter... READ!

**Discliamer:** I do not own characters who are remotly JKR's 'cept Gwen and Nick and all Gwen's cooky friends... ok not Teddy but you know... I merely _**RENT**_ them...

Ch 8

Dream… Or Trip to the Past?

Gwen walked through a darkened hall way, towards two voices calling for her. A warm breeze swept by and she caught the scent of roses, mint and chamomile in the air. Gwen smiled at the comforting fragrance and she moved slightly faster. A soft male voice said her name and brought with it the smell of sandal wood and thyme. Gwen moved faster yet.

At the end of the hallway a door appeared. Gwen stopped and studied it. Embedded into the door was the Hogwarts crest only it was lacking the Hufflepuff badger. The Gryffindor lion and Slytherin snake both faced inward where the Ravenclaw raven was intricately carved.

Suddenly the door opened on its own accord. Screams from a pained woman met Gwen's ears.

On the other side of the doors Gwen saw them. A woman with curly brown hair and pale, yet at that moment reddened cheeks, lay in a bed draped with white and red blankets. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration and her tiny hands were gripping onto the slender alabaster hands of a man. The man had jet black hair that was falling in a curtain around his pale face. Gwen caught a glimpse at his eyes, and much to her surprise she saw a set of ominous obsidian orbs reflecting her own identical ones. She knew immediately that the pair had to be her parents. But because she knew that what she was going through was all a dream… she could not be completely sure as to whether or not these two were her actual parents… or not. Not only was there that factor of her dreaming that got in the way of Gwen being completely sure about the identities… but the man and woman both wore beautifully simple masks that covered enough of their faces to obscure their identities.

The woman's mask was a deep red with two delicately embroidered golden lions clawing at either eye hole. The man's was a dark forest green with two silver serpents biting the eyes.

The man gently urged the woman to push harder, whilst whispering soft sweet words in her ear. Enraged and haggard the woman would have none of it. She fiercely grabbed the man by the collar of his black frock coat. The ferocity of her grip nearly strangled him as she screamed, "This is your BLOODY FAULT you- AHHHHHHH!"

Gwen looked around her they were definitely alone and even more definitely in Hogwarts. Suddenly a baby's cries filled the room and a nurse cleaned off the little child. The woman with the mask fell asleep clearly exhausted from what she had just gone through, and the man bent down to place a tender kiss on her forehead. Before long the nurse returned and handed a pink little bundle to him. He held his child gently, as if she would break in his strong protective arms. His black eyes shown with a warmth only describable as love.

Gwen wanted nothing more than to be near him. She knew that if her parents had kept her that she would have loved to see that warmth shine in his eyes. There was no doubt in Gwen's mind that the baby cradled in it's father's arms was her. The blanket alone told her the sleeping baby was her, for it was the very same baby blanket she had um in her dormitory.

The woman woke and slowly Gwen's father gave her to her mother. The baby looked up into her mother's honey brown eyes and her mother smiled warmly. "What shall we name her?"

"Does it even matter?" the man retorted bitterly.

"Yes, it does. Even if the next time we see her is when she is eleven."

"When she's eleven?" he asked obviously confused.

"She'll be a first year. There's no doubt with her paternity that she will be a witch." Silence followed and they both looked at the sleeping baby. "How about naming her Persephone?"

"Brilliant, we can hope to Merlin she marries Hades," Gwen's father mumbled sarcastically.

"Fine if you think you're so smart you name her," her mum replied with an edge of annoyance to her voice.

Her father thought for a minute or so before saying, "Maleficent."

The woman's eyes got wide and her face showed clear signs of disgust, "Erm… are you planning on scaring a child for life? You're not naming her. How about Gwyneth Elizabeth?"

Gwen's father nodded his consent, "Yes, I believe that that is a very fitting name. Only what shall we do about her last name?"

"Dad, its Snanger! My last name is Snanger… just like yours…" only her father did not hear her.

"Combine our last names into something like Snanger or Gnaper." Gwen's mum suggested while passively looking down at her sleeping baby.

"The former I think."

"Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger it is then," Gwen's mum said as she gave her daughter a sad smile.

"It's best for her."

"I know it is. But, Merlin help me, I still don't like it at all."

"I know."

"Mum… Dad, I don't blame you for giving me up. You gave me the chance at a life, it… its not your fault that no one ever wanted me… it isn't your fault," Gwen reassured them… even if they couldn't hear what she said.

At that moment the doors opened wide and Harry Potter along with Headmistress McGonagall came walking into the room.

"Congratulations, to the both of you on the birth of you child! I'm sure you will both make lovely parents," the headmistress said with a large smile gracing her features.

"We're not keeping her, Minerva," Gwen's father said not showing any emotion, but there was something about his voice that registered someplace in Gwen's memory.

Harry and Minerva looked at the baby then to each other before fixing the parents with stern looks.

"What do you mean you are not keeping her? Did HE talk you into this?" Harry asked her mother who was still in the bed holding her sleeping child.

"No, Harry," Gwen's mum pleaded with the war hero. "We have both agreed that it would not be fair to Gwyneth if we did not give her a chance at a true family life. He did not force me to do anything. We chose to do this together."

"You named her Gwyneth?" Minerva asked in a breath.

"Yes, we did," Gwen's father replied feigning indifference.

"Minerva, would you like to hold your Goddaughter?"

Minerva nodded and baby Gwen was passed to her Godmother. Minerva looked down at her Godchild. Gwen's tiny fist poked out of the pink blanket and moved to grab Minerva's glasses.

"She has your hair my boy," Minerva whispered quietly.

Gwen's father nodded slightly. Harry walked of to the headmistress who handed her sleeping Goddaughter to her former student.

"Potter, we decided to make you Gwyneth's Godfather," Gwen's father muttered begrudgingly.

"But… I am already Teddy's Godfather."

"We would have had Ron, but obviously that is a bit difficult due to the events that took place last year during the battle," Gwen's mum informed him as a solitary tear tried to make its way down her cheek.

"I'd be honored," Harry said as he gazed down at that now sleeping babe in his arms. Harry looked up quickly, "Ginny and I can take her in. Everything would be fine. She could still see the both of you and Gwyneth would never be at a want. She would never-"

"Harry," Gwen's mum cut him off, "I know you would, but that would kill the two of us. Seeing her grow up as a Potter."

Gwen's dad now spoke, "And not as a…"

But his last words were cut short as Gwen woke up to the sunlight on her cheek. She was in the Hospital wing surrounded by flowers. Looking at the cards she saw that they were from the Potters, Teddy, her room mates, Professor McGonagall, Professor Granger, and Nick… Jellthef…

Nick's flower was a single red rose with a dark blue ribbon tied around it's stem.

AN: Hope you liked it! Gimmie reviews... I like those! Questions are more than welcome


	9. Together

**AN:** Okey dokey... sorry for not getting back in a few months... I really am. Any way I have been swamped with school work so here is Ch 9

**Author's Corner:** This is where I answer questions from the previous chapter... Okay first...

smileymrd writes: Welcome Back!! So...she knows...? Knows that Snape and Granger are her parents? Great chapter! Please update soon!

**ME**!- No she doesn't know exactly whom her parents are yet. She is begining to suspect but Snape and Hermione are not even being considered yet.

Brenda-Wood-Sheil writes: will she figure it all out??

**ME!**- Hmmm. That would be giving way the plot wouldn't it...?

**Discliamer:** I do not own characters who are remotly JKR's 'cept Gwen and Nick and Leena and all Gwen's cooky friends... ok not Teddy but you know... I merely _**RENT**_ them... Oh and the fluffy bunnies decided to bite me as I worte this chapter... so yall are wanred.

Ch 9

Together

The following day Gwen went back to the Ravenclaw tower. When she got to the eagle Leena was there trying to get in.

"Merlin's pants! This is impossible…" Leena shouted at the door.

"Nothing is impossible," Gwen said to her friend.

"Oh you're better! Thank Merlin. I thought Pennie's brother was going to wear a hole in our common room carpet. He has been pacing back and forth since he heard that you were unconscious."

"Really?"

"Yeah… and its been turutre watching him. Can you try this for me?" Leena asked as she indicated the eagle.

"Gwen sighed then knocked on the door.

"I hide your memories… for you to relive them."

"Memories… memories… what hides memories… play them back?... Erm a pensieve I think…"

"Precisely." With that the door swung open. Gwen and Leena stepped in. The common room was empty save for Nick Jellthef who was… as Leena had said, pacing. They looked at eachother for a while.

"Hello," Gwen finally said.

"Hello," Nick replied a slight blush creeping up into his cheeks.

"My hello is insignificant. I'm going to the dorm…" and with that Leena left the two alone in the comfort of the fire's glow… alone for the first time.

"You erm look a lot better than the last time I saw you," Nick told her.

"You came to see me?" Gwen could not hold her smile back.

"Yeah I did. Only when I got there Professor Granger was on her way out talking to Professor Snape a bit harsher than usual. Almost as if she wanted to yell at him actually." Nick said as they both walked over to the couch where t hey sat together.

"I… I got a vase of flowers from Professor Granger."

"You did? She doesn't even give flowers to her own house when they're in the Hospital wing. Not even Ted and she has known him nearly since he was born.

Gwen looked at him but quickly looked away when their eyes met. Nick moved closer. He touched her hand gently and then before they knew it they were holding hands.

"Gwen, I… I was really worried about you. Not just because you're my little sister's friend. I went to the Hospital wing whenever I got the chance," Nick said as his thumb moved slowly over Gwen's hand. "I… I think I might like you, Gwen. More than just friends I mean."

"I know," Gwen said looking into Nick's eyes." I like you too, Nick… more than just friends." Gwen moved closer on the couch at the same time Nick laced his fingers with Gwen's.

They sat together on the couch in silence content to be together. Gwen rested her head on his shoulder and soon they both fell asleep.


	10. NOT A CHAPTER background info

Hey guys I am soooooo sorry for not writing in forever. I do however have a decent excuse... I'm a High School Junior taking mainly AP and Middle College courses and involved in the school drama department while maintaining a now 11 month relationship... :D

This is NOT a Chapter. This is a bit of insight I am offering for my readers into my mind and what it has so far taken to write this story.

* * *

The Math Behind the Story:

(Yes I did some math for this fanfic)

In order to write this I thought it would be a good idea to use a timeline. This required me to do some research and subsequently some math. (ewwww shuddering)

Hermione Granger's date of birth: September 19, 1979

Severus Snape's date of birth: January 9, 1960

1979-1960= 19 (there is a 19 year age difference between Hermione and Severus)

Gwen is conceived in 1998 and born in 1999

1999- 1979= 20 (Hermione is actually a month shy of turning 20 when her daughter is born)

1999- 1960= 39 (Severus is 39 when his daughter is born)

1960 (year of Severus's birth) + 11= 1971 (year he is a first year)

1980 (Year of Potter's birth) + 11= 1991 (year of Hermione's first year)

Gwen's first year is in 2008 (when I first started writing this story it was 2006. I was writing about event happening 2 years into the future and therefore chose to omit Muggle news correlating with the years).

20+11= 31 (the age Hermione is when Gwen is a first year)

39+11= 50 (the age Severus is when Gwen is a first year. This age seems old but in the Wizarding world is young as they can live well into the hundreds.)

What does this all mean? Well basically it means that Hermione was 19 when she began to work at Hogwarts, Hermione was 19 nearly 20 when she became a mother and she was (is) 31 when Gwen entered(s) Hogwarts. Severus was 39 when Gwen was born and 50 in her first year.

* * *

Making an AU story:

AU or Alternate Universe is so much easier to write for because it truly lets a Fanfiction writer play God.

The First step I took in making this story AU was killing off Ronald Weasley... I HAD TO! (plus I loathed the character). If Ron were alive he would have been the guy for Hermione there is no other option really... so I chose to have him die in the final battle.

The Second step was keeping Severus alive. Plain and simple if Severus were dead there would be no story for there would be no pairing.

The Third step was making Hermione a Charms Professor at 19... well the girl has the brains of a 30 year old when she is 11 so why the hell not?

**ANYTHING HG/SS IS AU. THEREFORE NO MATTER WHAT THE STORY WOULD BE AU!**

* * *

Creating the "Cast" of first years:

Every first year (except Gwen) is based off of a person I know.

_Leena Ghensvey-_ The slightly snobby pureblood who becomes a Ravenclaw and one of Gwen's best friends is based off of me. Yes I am Leena. Her full name is Leena Mia Ghensvey and here's a secret that isnt all that secret if you unscramble the letters Leena's full name spells out my full name!

Leena's past: I had always joked with my friend who I nicknamed Ginny that I would be Bellatrix if I were in the books so Leena is related to the Black family. She is a pureblood whose parents opposed the Dark Lord, and therefore fled to France when the first war broke out and stayed there until the second fall of Voldemort. Her third cousin is Bellatrix, fourth cousins are Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks, and fifth cousin is Teddy Lupin. Being a pureblood Leena's family is inherently wealthy. She is what F. Scott Fitzgerald would label as "Old Money".

_Pennie Theircie-_ She is based off of my friend Jen who introduced me to the wonderful world of Fanfiction who I nicknamed Ginny.

_Emma Amlynnth-_ She is based off of my friend Sam who has been a really supportive asset to my life since I met her in 2006 in freshman year.

With Pennie and Emma what you see is what you get which is just like

their real world counterparts. Therefore I am not even going to spend

time on writing about their character pasts.

* * *

Okay so basically that covers it for this little insight into what goes on behind the scenes in creating a fanfiction for me. Hope this cleared a few things up... and Guys trust me sooooooooooooon like in the next few days there will be an update on the story that is an actual chapter. Not long till Gwen figures out who her parents are.

Please review!


	11. Saturday at the Library

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Saturday at the Library

"Gwen, this is absolutely ridiculous. I don't see how on earth we will ever find your parents in this… I don't know… myriad of year books," Leena huffed clearly sick of pouring over every Hogwart's year book since 1970.

Pennie and Emma where likewise grumbling about how they were wasting a perfectly good October Saturday in the Library with only each other and musty books for company.

"Girls please… gust another hour or so. I'm sure we will find them or at least narrow our choices down a little." Gwen was pleading she was willing to do basically anything for her friends to just help her.

Emma huffed then looked at Gwen again. "Fine… okay so our list of possibilities are as follows for your mother:

Romilda Vane class of '99

Get this in order to try to get Harry Potter to fall in love with her she laced a gift of chocolate cauldrons with a love potion!

Lavender Brown class of '98

Katie Bell class of '97

She was in Quiditch and she was amazing

Hermione Granger class of '98

Hey could you imagine if your mum was Professor Granger? That would be amazing. Any way back to the list.

Katherine Bundy class of '85

Beth Dunstar class of '89

Andy Grimm class of '78 that would make your mum 50!"

Leena and Gwen looked at the pictures and picked out each and every little flaw of the would be mothers…

Romilda's hair was straight not curly, Lavender was too tan, Katie just didn't look like her at all, Professor Granger fit the criteria as did Beth Dunstar, Andy and Katherine had too straight hair and Andy was just too tan.

The list of possible fathers was much shorter, and as Gwen's ebony eyes scanned the moving photos they lingered on one student in particular. He was a graduate of 1978 and as it appeared was a Slytherin Prefect with honors in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and scribbled next to his name were varying comments including "blood traitor", "half breed filth", "Demonic Death Eater", and in elegant gold lettering "Order of the Phoenix Member" and "Order of Merlin First Class". Gwen knew immediately this had to be him but she didn't say anything to her friends as her attention shifted to the pictures of her possible mothers.

Then without warning Gwen slammed the books shut, grabbed the lists and ran from the library towards the Headmistress's office.


	12. A Plan Is Born

AN: I'm have a crappy day so if I get mean reviews I might cry. I dont own Harry Potter... I only RENT it. Don't Forget Reviews gets ya more chapters!

* * *

A Plan Is Born

Gwen flew up the stairs and ran up to the two stone gargoyles that stood guard at the hidden door to the Headmistress's office. The stone birds stared down at her with a menacing glint to their stone eyes. Gwen smiled angelically at them and said in a pleasant tone before the stone brutes could even ask for the password, "Robert Louis Stevenson." The gargoyle frowned and yet let Gwen pass.

She raced up the stares and as she reached the doors to the office a clear male voice rang out from behind the door. "I cannot have her in my class, Minerva. It is simply unfair to the rest of the class."

"Severus, no one knows that you are her father. The girl doesn't know that you are her father. As long as she is as intelligent as her mother then there is no need for the Board of Governors to suspect that you are showing any form of favoritism. Gwen is staying in your class there is no other option." The headmistress did not seem at all amused with Severus nor did she seem to care about his qualms.

Gwen knocked on the doors, which were opened by the dark silhouette of Professor Severus Snape. He glanced back into the room "We will discuss this latter Minerva," began to leave the room, "Miss Snanger, glad to see you are doing well," and then swooped out of sight faster than a Pygmy Puff being chased by a Kneazle.

When Gwen turned back Professor McGonagall was there looking down at her goddaughter.

"Professor McGonagall… I was wondering if it were at all possible to discuss an issue that has been well nagging at my mind for the well for the past eleven years," Gwen didn't want to sound stupid or in the least bit annoying or silly.

With a glint in her eyes McGonagall allowed Gwen into the room and smiled as the door closed behind her. "Now dear… what is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"I erm… would like to ask you if you know anything about my parents… and before you tell you don't I know that you do. I know that you're my godmother. I also know that Harry Potter is my godfather."

"How do you know all of this?" McGonagall was genuinely curious about how Gwen had any knowledge of the events surrounding her birth.

"Well… it all sounds a bit odd and I know that Divination is an obscure form of magic but I had a dream… well actually I don't even know if it was a dream. This vision or what ever it was happened when I was in the Hospital Wing after the accident." The Headmistress motioned for her to sit in a large wingback chair across from her desk. "I also think that I know who my parents are."

Minerva studied Gwen from over her squared spectacles. She set down her cup of tea and with a sigh replied, "I knew that it was only a matter of time before you began to research. You are after all your mother's daughter."

"Then I'm right. Professor Granger is my mum?" Minerva merely nodded her response. "And I think that Professor Snape is my father…" When there was no response she automatically began to justify her choice of the overbearing Potions Master, "All the clues I received from the ghosts and then the Sorting Hat told me that my mother was from Gryffindor and my father from Slytherin. Mrs. Potter told me that I was just like both my parents in the respect that you never see me without a book of some sort in my hands. And well… let's face it I have Professor Snape's hair color and his eyes and well his brooding tendencies. And-"

"You're right," Minerva cut in., "I told those two that it was going to be impossible to hide this from you once you got here but they would not listen to me. Stubborn both of them are. Well now that you know what do you propose to do?" The Headmistress peered over her now clasped hands.

"Well… I was hoping that perhaps you could help me with that…"

McGonagall leaned forward in her chair at the same time a twinkle in the eyes of a certain portrait could be seen from behind her.

* * *

From the head-table came an audible groan from the Potions Professor.

"Hermione…."

"Yes Severus…"

"Have you read the note that Minerva has sent to all the faculty? Its absurd…Merlin its bad enough that we have to attend the blasted Halloween Masquerade but now she is forcing us to bring a… a…"

"The word is a 'Date', Severus. It is not at all irrational as I am sure you are muttering about… its logical."

"Logical, Miss Granger?" Severus was to say the very least hesitant about this entire affair.

"Yes, logical. It is a masked ball. None of the students even need to know that it is you underneath the mask. And they certainly do not need to know who your date is." Hermione did not look up from her copy of the Daily Prophet once as she spoke with Severus. "Oh…" she said looking up from her paper, "did you hear who Gwen is going with?"

"What? Someone asked her to the Ball?" Severus began to scan the room in an attempt to figure out which hormonal imbicile was trying to court his innocent daughter.

"Occlumancy will not find him, Severus. He isn't here right now. It's Nicholas Jellthef. I propose that we go together to this masked ball and disguise ourselves…" but everything that Hermione said was lost on the deaf ears of Severus Snape.

Nick Jellthef walked into the Great Hall and two pairs of ebony eyes followed him the whole way. He walked as man with a mission (or at least that is what Severus would say) toward Gwen (the far to innocent first year or at least that is what Severus would say). It was Hermione's hand on his that brought Severus back to reality and out of the world where Nick was at the opposite end of an Unforgivable.

"Severus… what do you think?"

"Professor Granger, would you accompany me to the Masked Ball?" Severus did not look at her it seemed as if he didn't even really want to go to the ball.

"Yes Severus, I would love to accompany you to the ball," Hermione looked at Severus, followed his gaze, and then smacked the back of Severus's head.

Gwen saw the exchange and did not really know what to think. On one hand they were speaking to each other on the other hand they might be fighting yet still she could not help but think that her godmother's scheme might actually work.


	13. Quidditch, Screams, and Dresses

Author's Note: Sorry its been forever. I went cross country with my family... I got a little busy... on the plus side you can expect at least 4 more chapters soon because I have them all hand written... oh and I know what's going to happen between a few people... and you guys have about 3 chapters until you find out... SO KEEP READING!

Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own nor do I own anything in the realm of Harry Potter... I only RENT them... what characters or situations that do not seem familiar I probably do stake claim to for odds are they are not original Potter. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Quidditch, Screams and Dresses_**

A cool autumn breeze swept through the Hogwarts grounds. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team stood on the pitch behind Eliza Carrew, their fearless leader, who at the moment was incredibly worried that they would not find replacements for Aiden McMarra and Torrie Bellia the two beaters who had collided into each other sustaining injuries that would keep them both out for at least the first half of the season. Eliza blew her captain's whistle and all the students on the pitch kicked off.

Eliza began to circle those trying out. Nick Jellthef tried not to look at the intimidating seventh year captain. Instead he scanned the players. Jeslyn Blackhardt hovered with her bleach blonde curls pulled into a messy loose bun at the back of her head. She was oddly frail looking in comparison to the built and brutish looking Keepers of the other houses, but she was truly better than the other three because she had speed on her side. Next to her was Ravenclaw's Seeker a third year by the name of Char Zachone. Char was easily the tallest in his year and the second tallest on the team.

"Now you must remember that the Quidditch pitch can be as dangerous as a battlefield especially for you beaters," Eliza said to the seven tryouts with a smirk.

Before she could instill another ounce of fear into their hearts a blood chilling scream broke the moment of silence. The scream did not come from the pitch. The scream did not come from out side of the castle walls. The scream came from within the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

**"MERLIN'S BEARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Leena had a pile of clothing which had all been turned a muddy greenish brown. All her beautiful gowns that once were the deepest purples, the brightest golds, the darkest greens were all the most disgusting color she had ever seen.

"Emma… I swear on my cousin Bellatrix's wand that if my dresses are not returned to their original state in the next thirty seconds I am going to curse you into next year. One dementor's kiss… Two dementor's kiss…"

"Leena… give Em a break… its magic she can fix it."

"Yeah Leena… listen to Gwen. I can fix it all I promise," Emma pleaded… sarcastically.

"Fifteen dementor's kiss… Seventeen dementor's kiss…"

"HEY YOU SKIPPED 16!" Emma shouted.

"And?

"Oh Leena, just stop being such a _DRAMA QUEEN_!" Emma screamed.

**"TWENTY SEVEN DEMENTOR'S KISS!**"

"Okay, okay I'll fix the dresses just calm down. Merlin don't get your panties in a twist," and with a wave of her wand and a muttered charm Emma returned Leena's gowns to their original states of perfection. "There. Are you happy now Miss Drama Queen?"

"Yes, quite," Leena replied, "Gwen? Pennie? Would you two like to borrow dresses? We could make any alterations you might need. It will be perfect."

"Leena, are you serious?" Pennie asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am."

"Hey! Hold it what about me?" Emma asked looking more and more distraught and left out by the second.

"Oh fine. I suppose you can borrow one too," Leena muttered begrudgingly not for one second looking away from the dresses in her wardrobe as if to protect them from whatever mishap should befall them next.

"Gwen got up from her bed and walked over to the open wardrobe. She let her fingers run along the soft satin of a deep purple gown. The fabric felt like liquid beneath Gwen's fingertips.

"Well… are you just going to look at the dress or are you going to try it on?" Leena asked with a bright smile on her pale face.

"I cant, Leena… I just its your dress I don't feel right about it."

"Honestly Gwen, I have plenty. Pick any dress you want. I'm serious about that. Come on try the purple one on… think of it as a belated birthday present," Leena argued as she took the dress off of the hanger, put it in Gwen's arms, and shoved the poor girl behind the changing screen.

The dress Gwen held was absolutely breathtaking. Quickly Gwen changed out of her uniform and into the gown. She felt the smooth material and the crinoline contrasted against her skin. She stepped out from behind the screen and from the reactions she received from her friends she knew the dress was perfect.

"Gwen… its like the dress was made for you! It makes you look like a princess…" Pennie squealed.

Hesitantly Gwen stepped in front of the mirror, and who she saw looking back at her was a girl she could not recognize. The girl looking back seemed happy. She was radiant in the deep purple gown with its gold embroidered halter neckline.

Gwen realized in that moment that for the first time she did not feel like herself but like a character from one of the books she used to cling to in the orphanage. She felt like Cinderella.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the chapter. I added a few characters... oh and anticipate seeing Char around some more.


	14. Reminiscing and Transformations

AN: I know that it has been awhile since my last chapter... SORRY dont HEX me... *hiding behind a wall*... am I okay... I thinks so... okay so I'm sorry but life caught up with me... :(

I'm really trying... REALLY...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hermione... Severus... or Hogwarts... a very rich woman by the name of JK Rowling owns them and if I were her... well I would not be applying for student loans.

* * *

Ch 13

Reminiscing and Transformations

* * *

The corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were empty save for one lone person. It was Friday October 30th and as all of Hogwarts was busy putting on finishing touches for the masquerade ball that night, Professor Severus Tobias Snape quickly skulked towards the Charms Professor's private rooms.

As he knocked on the cherry wood doors Severus realized that it had been over eleven years since the last time he was in Hermione's suite. He wondered if she had changed anything. If she had gotten rid of the crimson and black furniture, or the cherry wood writing desk in the far left corner near the ebony stone fireplace, or the large book shelf that had completely covered the right hand wall, or the red and gold four poster bed, or the purple silk dressing gown, would he feel a twinge of sadness? As these thoughts ran through his head the doors opened.

There stood Hermione, she was in her purple silk dressing gown with her wand held to her hair, which was in the process of straightening and changing its color.

"Severus?!? Its six o'clock the masquerade does not begin for another hour." Hermione said out of surprise at seeing Severus before her.

"Yes well, you have my outfit as well as the spells to change my appearance. I thought it was prudent for us to arrive on time and seeing as you are currently still working on your hair I thought it a wise decision to come up here and make sure you would not delay our entrance."

"Of course… come in." Hermione let Severus in and told him to that his clothes were currently ironing themselves in her room and that they would be done shortly. She also told him to go and get dressed so that she could perform the charms as soon as she was done on herself.

Severus looked at his surroundings. The once familiar room had so many memories within its walls and as he looked at the crimson and black furniture, the cherry wood writing desk in the far left corner near the ebony stone fireplace, and the large book shelf that completely covered the right hand wall. He wondered if the bed was the same. He wondered if, in the one room that he had some of the happiest memories of his life in there had been, any changes had been made so slowly he walked towards Hermione's bed chamber.

His breath caught as he realized that in eleven years as he realized upon walking into the room that Hermione never let go of the choice she had to make eleven years before. A small bassinet was set at the foot of the four-poster. The baby's bed was covered in a thin layer of black gossamer fabric, a sign of mourning. Hermione after eleven years was mourning giving their baby girl up? But they had decided that it was the best choice for Gwen… right?

He had to get this thought out of his mind he knew it was the best decision for their daughter. He knew. So he got dressed in his dark red dress robes that were nearly black. They were adorned with embroidered green and silver vines that interlocked and created a rather majestic pattern upon the cuffs, collar, and vest. He laid his regular teaching robes to the side and snapped his fingers so that a house elf would return the garments to his room.

As he left the room Hermione entered the sitting area. Her hair was pin straight with a small twist in the back it had been changed from its honey brown color to a deep black, her eyes were a purple that Severus had never seen before, and her skin was as pale as his. She was wearing a dress that ended right above her knees with strappy sandals that were black and sparkling with black glitter. The dress was a deep crimson, like his own wardrobe, and it had a black corseted part that was adorned with silver leaves and vines that intertwined to match his.

"Ms. Granger-"

"Its Hermione, Severus, you know that," she interrupted as she shot him a look that could kill but the glare softened and she said with a light blush creeping upon her cheeks, "You look dashing if I do say so myself… hmmm now how about we… well no we have to change your hair. I'm thinking a light brown and slightly curly… no… straight. Yes, I think light brown and straight." With a flick of her wand Severus's hair was now light brown a little like her natural color and a little wave. "Now… your eyes… blue… and your nose-"

"What's wrong with my nose?"

"Nothing Severus… I like it its just that well… everyone will know its you." Hermione said and flicked her wand changing both his eye color and the shape and size of his nose. "There now no one will know its Professor Snape behind the mask. Speaking of your mask let me help you with it."

Severus handed her the red half mask with silver glitter vines. Hermione smiled and walked up to him standing on tip-toes she fit the mask to his face and tied it, the muggle way, behind his head under some of his hair. Severus looked in Hermione's eyes, smiling… she was actually smiling at him.

It was with this very smile that Severus Tobias Snape realized that he was truly and irreversibly still in love with Hermione Granger, but he was sadly convinced that she did not feel the same way about him.

* * *

AN: Okay so I don't know how many of you read Phantom Hogwarts Way... but I had a little "Author's Corner" going on there where Severus and Hermione would sort of converse with you guys... and me... well I want to start that up again... But I need REVIEWS! please r&r

OH!!!! and today is January 9th 2010... and SEVERUS SNAPE'S 50th birthday! SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEV!!! (i posted this sort of to commemorate his birthday so yeah) :)


	15. Response to a Review

This will just be a major note from me...

d said " "Obviously. Merlin! Hermione, you realize that we cant keep this child. We're not fit to be parents. It's just not a logical thing. We don't even really love each other. we cant be parents, Hermione," Severus said in a smooth tone that held all the emotion he could possibly show to anyone.

"Severus," Hermione said turning to face him again, "we're teachers we know all about dealing with children. This would be no different."

"Wrong, we know all about teaching children, not raising them. It just wouldn't be fair to bring any child into a life with out a regular family. Trust me I would know."

Hermione knew full well about Severus's life when he was a child. She knew how he heard his mother's cries of pain as his muggle father beat her. She knew how he felt when he had to grow up in a family with two parents that did not both love each other. She couldn't bring herself to do that to her own child.

"So we give our baby up, Severus?"

"Yes, for the sake of the child's happiness and its life, we will give it up."

_**  
They should have aborted it.  
Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger? Good God I hope this is a troll.**_"

**_My response...:_** Hi by the way thank you for reviewing. Your criticism however was not in the least bit welcomed. A child first off is not an "it" a child is a human being whether said being be in the womb or out. In addition, are speaking to someone who is incredibly prolife. Never in a million years would I abort a child whether the abortion be in real life or in my fanfictions.

I wonder if you had taken into consideration the fact that if Gwen were aborted there would be no story... hmm.

In addition next time you want to review my story please do so with an actual user name so I can message you with my gratitude instead of having to respond in a chapter.


	16. Magic, Parents and Nick

AN: Okay so I was in a mini van with my three siblings and my mom and dad when i drafted chapters 13 and 14, someplace in Montana on a month long cross country road trip. Chapter 13 came out the way I wanted it to but the fluffy bunnies ate my brain by the time i started this very short chapter. So Please Excuse the Fluf...

In response to what transpired in the last not chapter chapter... I apologize to all my faithful readers for me having to do that. It was necessary.

DISCLAIMER: As per usual I do not own Hogwarts or Harry Potter Gwen and Nick however are mine ALL MINE!

* * *

Ch 14

Magic, Parents and Nick

* * *

Gwen was ecstatic to be attending her first dance. She wondered what type of music they listened to in the wizarding world. Back at the orphanage she had listened to bands like _H.I.M_ and _All Time Low_ to Broadway show tunes to classical orchestrations by Behtoven and Motzart. She had heard Leena and Pennie talking about some wizard bands and she could remember them saying that they hoped the Parslemouths and the Ministry of Magic were going to be performing for them. Either way Gwen didn't know what to expect.

There were only two things she knew for certain. Her parents were going to the ball together… and that because of this little bit of fantastic news she knew that they had to be talking. Realizing that there were only fifteen minutes to get down to the Great Hall for the ball Gwen finished pinning her hair up, grabbed her gold mask and left the room.

Waiting at the bottom of the staircase was Nick. He was in a black suit with a purple shirt and a gold vest. As Gwen approached him his eyes widened and his smile grew.

"Well are we going?" Gwen asked as she reached the final step.

"Yes," Nick replied as he extended his hand for Gwen to take.

* * *

AN: I know Short Chapter... I'm sorry. The next one will be nice and long I promise.

Visit my blogspot for my fanfictions at: .com/  
If you have a blogspot feel free to follow mine and comment the posts!


	17. The Ball

AN:You know the deal guys more reviews... more chapters!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the following:

Hogwarts

McGonagall

Slughorn

Severus Snape

Hermione Granger

However I do own:

What ever you do not recognize from the books!

* * *

Ch 15

The Ball

* * *

"We should get to the Great Hall, Hermione." Severus said in a near whisper.

Hermione's hands were on Severus's shoulders now resting lightly.

"We should. Oh but first can you just help me with my mask?"

Severus picked up the black half-mask with ornamental red vines and crimson plumes from the left corner. He fixed it to Hermione's soft skin, the whole time gazing into her purple eyes. Her hand reached up to feel the mask and it accidentally grazed Severus's cool hand. They looked at each other. Severus dropped his hands to his side. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said in a near whisper.

"You're welcome."

"Right… erm we should get going."

"Yes," Severus replied offering his date his arm. She took it and arm in arm they left Hermione's rooms and entered the cool corridor.

'_This is more than just a little maddening_' Severus thought to himself. Then looked down at Hermione and was surprised to find her looking up at him.

'_Merlin… eleven years and I still don't know what it is about him. This is maddening_.' Hermione shifted her gaze from his eyes to the corridor ahead.

_'Was she really just thinking that?'_

Hermione snapped her head around at Severus's thought. And pushed him against the stone wall.

"Get out of **MY** head, Severus! Its an invasion of-"

"Really? Get out of your head…? How would you know I'm n your headif you're not in mine, **MISS** Granger?"

"I guess I learned something from you after all!" Venom dripped heavily from Hermione's voice as she shoved Severus harder against the wall.

What Hermione failed to realize was that her aggression was not cutting into Severus but only fanning the flame that had been ignited within his heart.

"Hermione, will you please let go of my dress robes?" She did, "Thank you. Now, if you can compose yourself can we please get to the Masquerade before its impossible to get into the Great Hall?"

She stepped back and fixing her dress and readjusting her mask she replied, "Yes, I suppose we can. Just Severus, no more occlumency. For either of us. Agreed?" Hermione asked as she placed her arm in his.

"Agreed," Severus mumbled. At this point he didn't want to just have her arm in his, but he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her until neither of them could breathe evenly any more.

* * *

They arrived at the Great Hall right as a large group of seventh years did. Everyone's jaw dropped slightly as they all entered the transformed room. The beautiful starlit night was as usual reflected in the ceiling, but hanging beneath it were paper lanterns made t look like bats, cats, and pumpkins. The large house tables were now gone and in their place were many small tables which skirted an area set aside for dancing. Each table was dressed with either an orange or black tablecloth. All of the Great Hall was illuminated in a soft, eerie candle low, which came from tiny antique candelabras. The glow highlighted the delicate cobwebs that had been conjured by Professor McGonagall and the house elves earlier that day.

"This may be the best the Great Hall has looked for on of these dances since we started having them," Hermione breathed in awe as she took in the transformed Hall.

Severus, who had tried in vain to look away from Hermione simply replied with an indifferent and generic, "Most definitely."

Hermione looked back at him with a smile, "We should find Minerva and check in."

They scanned the room for the Headmistress and after a few minutes of looking they finally spotted her. She was adorned in a black dress that covered her arms and cascaded to the floor upon her face was a cat mask complete with whiskers and ears. Her gray hair was in an intricate knot on the top of her head.

"Good evening, Minerva." Severus said upon reaching the Headmistress.

"Severus? Is that you?" Minerva inquired as she peered through the eyeholes of her mask.

"Yes its him, Minerva. We figured since it's a masked event why look like ourselves at all?" Hermione chimed in.

"Well Hermione, I quite frankly am just tickled that you were able to get this old bat out of his beloved dungeons. Especially for a dance," Minerva replied with a wink.

"I would have remained there had it not been mandated that I attend."

Hermione gave him a quick jab in the ribs with her elbow. "Minerva, we're here to check in as chaperones."

"Oh right. Well Neville and Luna have the entrance. Sybil and Binns have the buffet. Oh I know. Why don't you two take the dance floor with me and Horace?"

"Slughorn?" Hermione and Severus asked in near unison.

"Yes… I was going to ask Hagrid but he has Madame Maxime with him… and well Horace was my last resort," Minerva replied. "Now why don't you two get by the dance floor?"

With that Hermione and Severus let the company of the headmistress.

"Now from what I've gathered Gwen is going to be in a purple dress with gold trim and he has a black mask with gold stars and a purple plume." Hermione whispered as they made their was to the dance floor.

"How do you know this?"

"I pay attention tour daughter and her friends when they whisper in my class. Besides didn't I already establish that I did learn something from you?"

* * *

Gwen and Nick walked into the Great Hall with Pennie who was holding Teddy Lupin's hand, Emma who was walking beside a fourth year Gryffindor named Matthew Gretta, and Leena who was on the arm of Char Zachone the tall messy haired Ravenclaw seeker. At the sight of the splendor of the Great Hall each of their jaws dropped and gasps of surprise came forth.

"It wasn't this nice last year. Was it, Teddy?" Nick asked.

"No…hmmmm. I hope they have chocolate cauldrons like last year."

With that the group moved further into the Great Hall. They found a table and the boys went off to get drinks.

"Guys my parents are here," Gwen told the other three.

"Are you serious? How do you know?" Pennie asked in a squeal.

"I want to know why you didn't tell us sooner," Lena interjected.

"Well I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if they would be here or not."

"Wait… if you're both here that means that they have to be Professors!" Emma squealed.

"She's right," Lenna burst, "So… who are they?"

"Who are who?" Char asked as he and the rest of the boys came back to the table.

"The group playing tonight, "Gwen fibbed, "I heard that its either the Parslemouths or The Ministry of Magic."

"Uncle Harry said he found out from the Head Mistress that both were coming," Teddy quipped.

"Like they would both be here," Emma snipped, but as she said this a blonde girl with a pink shirt, a school skirt, and a Slytherin tie took the stage.

"HEY everyone! I'm Krystina Horner with THE PARSLEMOUTHS! Hogwarts are you ready to ROCK?" the girl shouted from the stage to which a loud roar came from the Hall. "Well, then you guys are all in for a treat! Because not only are The Parslemouths here… but so are my personal friends from The Ministry of Magic!"

When she shouted this, another girl in a uniform came up on stage with a group of guys in everything from a black and red suit to a t-shirt and muggle jeans. The Great Hall erupted in cheers and the two groups began to play.

"TOLD YOU SO!" shouted Teddy over the music.

Emma rolled her eyes in response and dragged her date out onto the floor to dance. It was not long before the rest of the group was out on the dance floor.

"Where is she? I don't see her anywhere," Hermione whispered to Severus from their vantage point on the side of the dance floor.

"That's because you're vertically challenged. She's about seven meters away straight out," Severus whispered back.

"Oh… well what are you doing. They're a safe distance apart right?"

"Believe me if they were not I would have been out there already."

"I believe you."

The night went on and Nick and Gwen stayed a respectable distance apart. A few slower songs played Severus and Hermione stayed on the edge of the dance floorfor three hours breaking up at least eight snogging sessions that had begun in the corners of the room. It was not long before Minerva and Horace joined them.

"I have yet to see either of you dancing tonight," Minerva chirped.

"Severus my boy, where is your Slytherin charm? Take Hermione in your arms and sweep her off her feet," Horace jabbed.

Hermione blushed at this. Another slow number began and this time Severus took Hermione's hand in his and led her to the dance floor. He took her right hand in his left and held her waist with his right hand.

"Merlin's Pants! I never thought Severus Snape would be caught dead on a dance floor," Hemrione giggled as Severus drew her in closer to him.

"Did you just giggle?"

"Maybe…"

They fell into a comfortable silence. Hermione moved in closer and her arms moved to Severus's neck as his other hand moved to her waist.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"What ever happened to us?"

"A child."

"Why didn't we just work things out? Its not like you and I cant solve things or work through problems," Hermione whispered. She looked up at Severus who was now looking down at her.

"I was angry. Not at you, but at myself. I was furious with myself. I couldn't believe that I could be that negligent with you. I blamed myself and couldn't think of any reason for you to want to be around me." He had looked away from Hermione at this point.

"Slowly Hermione brought her hand up to his cheek. "You don't know how wrong you were. All I wanted was to be with you. I wanted to be around you more than anything else. After all I was carrying your child."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"You never asked."

With that the song ended and Severus and Hermione walked over to a table.

* * *

Gwen watched as her parents danced in each other's arms. She glanced over to Professor McGonagall who winked at her.

The plan was working and Gwen couldn't believe what was right before her eyes.

* * *

By midnight the final song played. Hermione and Severus had danced five slow songs and spent the rest of the time talking and forgiving each other for the past. After making sure the Great Hall was cleared Severus and Hermione left the dance behind arm in arm.

They walked through the darkened corridors their wands held in front of them to light the way. When they finally reached Hermione's cheery wood doors they turned to each other.

"I'm glad we were able to talk," Hermione said as she waved her wand and returned Severus to his natural appearance.

"I am too."

Hermione smiled, "Well goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight Hermione, happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween."

Severus took Hermione's hand in his for a moment and then kissed it. "Goodnight," and began his way back to his own suite.

Hermione removed the wards from her room and entered as she changed herself back to her natural state. She stood with her gloves in her hand and realized that she was truly and irreversibly still in love with Severus Snape, buts he was sadly convinced that he did not feel the same way about her.


	18. Shocking Development

AN: Hi guys, I know its been forever! Well, I'm back and I don't plan on leaving until Gwen's story is done.

Disclaimer: The following is not my creation:

Hermione Granger

Gryffindors

Hogwarts

Severus Snape

Peeves

Minerva McGonagall

The Great Hall

(anything else you recognize as JKR's)

All the other fluff is mine 3

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_Halloween_

Moments latter a soft knock brought Hermione back to reality. She sighed, resigned in the knowledge that what she had eleven years ago could never be. Putting her teacher face on, in pure anticipation for a weeping Gryffindor girl, she opened the door and looked down. Yet, there was no student there to greet her teary eyed and red faced. No Filch, no Minerva, no prankster, no Peeves, but a very handsome Severus Snape.

"Severus… Wha-"

Her question was cut short by his thin lips. The gesture, so intimate, so perfect nearly knocked Hermione off her feet, but soon she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They moved as one towards the sofa with Severus kicking the door shut behind him. He moved to lay her down, but Hermione had other thoughts.

As quickly as they had moved to the sofa they found themselves on Hermione's bed, in her room, clinging to each other. They forgot the tension between them, forgot the hatred, the regret, the sorrow, the guilt, and found a passion and a love that they had long since forgotten existed.

* * *

The Great Hall was still decorated the following morning as Gwen sat down for breakfast with Pennie and Emma. There was an unusual amount of vacant chairs both among the students and staff. Gwen scanned the room and smiled to herself.

"Thank goodness," she whispered upon spotting her parent's chairs both empty.

"'Thank goodness' what?" Leena had snuck up behind them. She wore a black knee length dress with a purple and silver bat shaped belt a black pair of gloves and black boots finished up the indoor look with a silk and velvet cloak in her hand, just incase they felt the need to go straight to the Quidditch game after breakfast.

"Really Leena? Why do you look like the Bride of Dracula?" Pennie asked with a smirk.

"The bride of who?" Leena's expression was pure confusion as she looked at Pennie.

"The bride of Dracula, a fictional vampire that terrorized Transylvania. Fantastic story," Gwen replied.

"I have met several vampires none of whom would terrorize any part of Transylvania or wear what I'm wearing, they couldn't afford it besides it's a one of a kind. Still that doesn't answer my original question," she pointedly looked at Gwen and raised a black eyebrow.

"Well… I think I know who my parents are. Scratch that I know exactly who my parents are," Gwen exclaimed with a smile.

Out of excitement all the girls got closer. Pennie and Emma leaned in and Leena pushed her way next to Gwen.

"Well, spill it then who are they?" Emma squeeked.

Gwen took a breath, "I'll tell you but first you must all promise me not to tell a soul."

"Yes, yes, we promise all of us. Now, get on with it," Leena quipped.

"Well, my parents are both absent from the room at the present time. Trust me though they should be here. In fact it truly surprises me that neither of them are here. Both are normally so punctual, I mean more on time than I am."

"Oh just spit it out already," Pennie whined.

"Okay, Professor Granger and Professor Snape."

All three girls could only stare at Gwen half wanting to believe her half praying she was wrong.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter will be up soon... I hope


	19. Waking up too late

**AN:** Hi guys, so I am going to try to get this story done. After all its been what two years in the works now?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEVERUS SNAPE OR HERMIONE GRANGER, I do however own this particular setting and Gwen.

* * *

Chapter 17

Waking up too late

The harsh morning sun came streaming into Hermione's private quarters. On any normal Saturday she would have been dressed and down in the Great Hall, well, actually leaving the Great Hall at this time and yet this Halloween morning she awoke late, and face to face with Severus Snape.

He was **not **scowling.

He was **not **glaring.

He _was_, however, sleeping.

All pretenses were gone. All masks were abandoned. All loathing, self-hatred, and annoyance were nowhere to be found on the pale face that lay beside her. He was relaxed, completely relaxed. She studied him. She rested her hand on his cheek. A smile, a rare nearly extinct smile, graced his lips as he opened his eyes.

"G'morning. Well, can't say this is new. It's nice. Waking up with someone next to you. I forgot how nice it is. Eleven years can make you forget," Hermione whispered as she moved a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

"You, eleven years without this? Really Miss Granger-"

"Hermione," she corrected.

Severus smiled a little more, "Hermione, really eleven years without that need being fulfilled?" He raised one of his eyebrows as if to challenge her.

"Now Severus, I never said that that need had not been seen to in eleven years I merely said I missed waking up to someone. You can sleep with someone without seeing them in the morning."

"Touché. But you have woken me up and I do not wish to be awake. I want to stay right here with you in my arms," Severus whispered as he drew Hermione into him.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "You know… Minerva will probably come hunting for us. If she finds us together… like this…"

"I see your point, Hermione. Lets get up then shall we?"

Hermione nodded and summoned her robe to her. As she neared the bathroom she grabbed a longer black bathrobe from the back of the door and tossed it at the bed.

Severus studied the familiar material, "You kept my robe?"

"I used to sleep with it. When I was," her voice dropped, "pregnant, I slept with it. After Gwen was born I barely looked at it."

Hermione turned the shower on and closed the door, leaving Severus completely alone. Pulling the robe on he got up and began to reacquaint himself with the once very familiar room. All the other rooms seemed to be untouched by the hands of time, with minor exceptions such as the accumulation of literature on the shelves in the study, but this room had become so altered he could hardly recognize it. His memory showed him a brighter room. Yes, Gryffindor colors but bright, and somehow over the years that brightness had faded to a very dark shadow of a room long ago. At the foot of the bed sat a tiny baby's bed draped with a silk black lace cloth. On the dresser and desk were small picture frames, eleven in total, all with a small dark haired girl looking sullenly at the camera. The eleven photographs were muggle made yet each showed the girls nature mature and change as the years went on. The first few were happy, yet the large brown eyes became wiser and sadder and progressively more pessimistic.

Looking at the pictures of Gwen, most of her surrounded by old books, Severus realized that he was not the only one to never get over his daughter. Hermione too had let the loss stay, fester, and continue to reside in her heart for eleven years. Now, with Gwen back with them in a manner of speaking, how long would it be until either of them broke and allowed her back into their chaotic, non-conducive to normality, life? And more importantly would the other support it?

Eleven years had passed and Severus only just woke up to realize that he had missed perhaps his one true chance at a family. He woke up eleven years too late.


	20. Chapter 18  Quidditch

AN: Its been a while. This chapter is not my favorite but its just to move the plot along a little by moving forward in time.

**DISCLAIMER **(they want us to put these in): I OWN NOTHING. Well almost nothing... but you know how that works.

* * *

Chapter 18

Quidditch

The game was brilliant. Ravenclaw tore through the pitch fending off their opponents and securing the snitch within an hour.

Gwen was freezing and couldn't tell you a single detail of the game as her binoculars had been fixed not on the game but on the Teacher's Tower. Unlike at the other games of the season both Professor Snape and Professor Granger were present, and not only were they at the game but they were sitting beside the other.

"Did you see that amazing save Jeslyn made? It was brilliant!" squealed Pennie.

"I don't know Char was pretty brilliant," Leena snipped. "Gwen, wasn't Char brilliant?"

Gwen who had not been paying attention at all was brought back to the world of Quidditch and boys, "Hmmm? Oh, yes… of course."

"Gwen, were you even watching the game?" Emma asked.

"No… I was watching them."

The girls all looked at each other in disbelief. How could Gwen possibly be happy to know who her parents are. After all Severus Snape… as a father… who would want that?

* * *

"Severus, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching us during the game," Hermione whispered as they made their way back to the castle.

"Try everyone in the box. To Hell with them."

"What?" Hermione asked as she quickly glanced at him making sure he was alright.

"To Hell with them. I'm happy you're happy who cares?"

"What about Gwen?"

"Hermione, you know we can't just force her into our lives. We gave up that chance. We need to let her go," Severus replied holding Hermione's hand a little tighter.

They both knew that they would together need to let Gwen go, but they both knew it was not going to be an easy task.

* * *

AN: well now... That chapter is SO not my favorite... I am a little crazed with life right now...

AUTHOR'S CORNER TIME:

I am featuring my favorite review this time so here goes

**draco malfoy fan 4ever** WROTE: "...UPDATE OR BE ADAVA KADAVRA'D!"

Although I love this review Death Threats will not make updates come faster. Sorry to break it to you, but they only make the chapters suckish... 'cause I'm rushing and uninspired.

RandR please!


	21. Chapter 19  Dueling Club Anyone?

**AN/DISCLIAMER: **Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I last updated... please don't hurt me. I've been going through somethings... which you may be able to tell by the last thing Leena says in this chapter... but anyway...

I do not own anything that you recognize... well at this point you will recognize basically everything... shit. Okay, I do not own Harry Potter or anything created by Jo... oh or the name for the... wait can't say that... READ and find out!

* * *

Chapter 19

Dueling Club Anyone?

December

"Well Gwen, it appears your parents are rather happy. I think your job is done," Leena mused over her morning toast.

"What do you mean? Leena, Gwen's job is nowhere near over. Isn't the ultimate goal to have them be a family? Pennie quipped.

Gwen didn't hear a word of what they had to say. She was far too preoccupied with some last minute adjustments to a Charms paper.

"She isn't even listening is she?" Emma asked as she reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

Leena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course she isn't she's too busy on that blasted essay that she finished last week! Gwen, Earth to Gwen… nothing. Lovely. Gwen, I have news for you… Merlin's beard nothing! That's it I give up. You guys can get through to her."

"Dear GOD, Gwen! Your parents are snogging at the head table!" Emma hissed with a pretense of utter disgust in her voice.

"That's nice. Completely out of character for the both of them but nice nevertheless," Gwen replied not looking up from her parchment for even an iota of a second.

"Let her finish the essay. You all know she isn't going to really care about anything we have to say until she's done," Pennie added as she reached for a nice red apple from the center of the table.

"… O… kay… there. Done. So, what was it you were going on about?" Gwen finally asked as she carefully placed the parchment back into her bag.

"Well I was saying that it appears that your parents are getting along rather-"

As Leena was trying to finish her sentence a tall Slytherin boy walked up to where they were sitting and cut Leena off, "Hello ladies. I'm Dean. Dean Chambers. Second year Slytherin and president of the Dueling Club. You four ladies look like you would enjoy joining the Dueling Club after Christmas Holidays. You see we are looking to bring first year students in before the end of term and it would be great if you would consider signing up to join."

Leena, clearly perturbed by the presence of the Slytherin boy, scowled and snidely retorted with, "I'm sorry but I'm irked by your existence, and you clearly have no idea who I am."

The Slytherin boy looked slightly aghast but quickly recovered and responded with, "Clearly I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, as I have already stated, you are beginning to irk me to an absurd level, so I am going to give you a very quick rundown. My name is Leena Ghensvey, I come from one of the longest lines of pure blood wizarding families in all of England. My family tree includes the ancient house of Black, making Bellatrix Lestrange one of my cousins. Suffice it to say one of the things Bellatrix and I have in common is our very short tempers," Leena was standing at this point, a hand on her hip and her index finger resting on her wand.

Dean looked Leena up and down, gave her a sly smile, extended his hand to her (which being a lady Leena took in her own hand), pulled her a little closer to him and said, "In which case, Miss Ghensvey, you should definitely join the Dueling Club. With an ancestry like yours you would be a natural at dueling."

He let her hand go, bid the rest of the girls good day and walked towards the Slytherin table. Still glaring, Leena sat back down tossing her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people?" Leena fumed, "I mean just coming up to us, assuming that we will simple just join his absurd, childish, annoying, juvenile, little Dueling-"

"So when are you and Char going to see each other again?" Gwen interjected.

"Char who?" Leena smiled, grabbed a breakfast pastry and left the Great Hall.


	22. Chapter 20  Preparations and Invitations

**AN/DISCLIAMER: **I promise that after the last chapter having a sad lack of SS/HG interactions... there is plenty of that in this chapter.

I do not own anything that you recognize... well at this point you will recognize basically everything... shit. Okay, I do not own Harry Potter or anything created by Jo.

* * *

Chapter 20

Preparations and Invitations 

The cill of December was never Hermione's favorite part of Hogwarts. Lately, though, the more depressing aspects of the cold castle disappeared seemingly into thin air. Sitting at the Head Table, looking out at all the students was no longer a chore. Now it seemed as if it were the easiest part of her daily life.

With only a few days until the start of Christmas holidays Hermione began to wrap the presents she had purchased for Harry, Ginny, all three of their children, Teddy, Gwen (who would be staying with Harry and Ginny), and Severus. Harry was always the easiest to buy for. Year after year Hermione simply got him a new subscription to Quidditch Weekly. Ginny was a little more difficult, but his year Hermione lucked out. While in Hogsmead she stumbled upon a tiny antique shop where she found a Family Clock that was just like the one that Molly had had while they were growing up. James and Albus Severus would each get model Nimbus 2070s while little Lily would get a tiny purple Pygmy Puff, who at the moment was snoozing in its glittery pink cage. Teddy, being an adolescent wizard, would get a box filled with supplies from Zonkos with a strict order to not bring them back to Hogwarts with him attached.

For Gwen, Hermione thought about the selection for hours. She promised Severus that they would keep the secret yet Hermione knew she should get her something. Finally she settled on a selection of poetry by Emily Dickenson. Discrete and simple. Polite at best.

Severus was easy. His gift was something that Hermione could not have conjured to be any more perfect, and for that reason she took extra care to safely tuck it out of sight whenever he was in her quarters.

The clock on the wall quietly ticked away the minutes as Hermione wrapped the presents. She was deep in thought when a tap on the door disturbed her concentration. Slowly she stood up moving the packages with a flick of her wand. Hermione, expecting a complaining student opened the door with her "this better be good" face only to find Severus Snape standing there holding a green and red card which was ornately decorated with sprigs of holly.

"Do I come across as the Christmas party type person?" Severus asked as he made his way into Hermione's chambers.

"Hello, Severus, of course you can go right ahead and come in," Hermione replied sarcastically to which she got an annoyed look from Severus. "No, you do not come across as the party going type person in general. So, who's the blind man who invited you under the misconception that you are in fact a party person?"

"My blasted godson."

"Draco?"

"Yes Draco. 'Your presence is requested at Malfoy Manor to celebrate the Christmas Season.'" Severus read with a mixture of hate and sarcasm dripping from each word.

"You are going you do realize that right."

Severus who had seated himself on Hermione's couch looked at her in near shock. "I most certainly am not going. You're mad if you honestly believe that I will be going to Draco's party."

"Pity, because I'm going and I was hoping you would accompany me. I don't know just a crazy half baked thought. I truly have no expectations what so ever. You don't even need to go. I'll just go by myself," Hermione rambled as she made her way over to a spot next to Severus on the couch.

"Good. Because I have no intentions of going what so ever. Sorry, not even for you, Hermione."

Hermione snuggled closer to Severus putting her head on his shoulder. With a flick of her wand Hermione summoned a book off the shelf as she moved some pillows under her feet. Severus draped his arm over the back of the couch making himself more comfortable as he too summoned a book off of Hermione's shelf.

"This is nice. Even if you wont go to that party for me. Its nice," Hermione murmured.

"Quite."

They sat comfortably like that for hours until they no longer could stay awake and they made their way to Hermione's bed.

* * *

AN: Reviews... I really like those


	23. Chapter 21 On Holiday part 1

**AN**: Okay so it's been awhile which is really bad because I have two readers who happen to also be my friends who I see rather often and they keep harrassing me to update and I keep saying I will but I never do and its just bad and I'm sorry anyway so here is chapter 21.

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING except I do happen to own Gwen, Leena, Pennie, Emma, and Dean... well as all these people are based off of real life people I guess I only partly own them and I probably own Dean the least because his real life counterpart is a lot like him so oh this is confusing. I don't own Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express or Harry Potter. There!

* * *

Chapter 21

On Holiday (Part 1)

The Ravenclaw first years were packing up some luggage as nearly each of them made plans for break. Leena, Emma, and Pennie all packed furiously one more than the others.

"The nerve of that insolent, ignorant, rick of a Slytherin parasite," Leena mumbled as she threw some sweaters into a small trunk.

The door opened as Gwen walked in carrying Eowyn and a new book from Nick. "What's wrong with Leena?" Gwen asked as she set Eowyn on her bed and placed her book in her bag.

"Oh well, you see she-" Pennie began only to be cut off by a rather annoyed Leena.

"Me? Well, I just got an owl from that entitled Slytherin PRAT!"

"Dean?" Gwen asked with a single eyebrow raised.

"Stop doing that eyebrow thing you look like your dad and it's a little frightening! And yes Dean! Dean Chambers… what a git. Seriously who does he think he is? Oh and it just keeps on getting better with him. He's going to be at my cousin Draco's Christmas party," Leena fumed as she threw a few dresses into her trunk.

"Wait I thought you liked Dean," Pennie said rather confused.

"That's the bloody problem! I do like him. I don't want to like him. I wish I didn't like him but for some inexplicable reason I do like him," exasperated she closed her trunk and sat on her bed.

"Oh the woes of being Leena Ghensvey," Gwen said, to which the girls all giggled well all of them except for Leena who simply glared.

* * *

December 22

The county side whizzed by. Snow covered everything and now and again a tiny house with a plume of smoke rising from the chimney could be seen in the distance. Gwen, Emma, Pennie, and Leena contentedly sat in a small compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Leena, still angry stared out the window not uttering a single word. Pennie and Emma sat beside each other playing some American card game. Gwen sat beside Leena writing away in her leather bound journal.

_'I'm on my way to Harry and Ginny Potter's house for Christmas. Professor McGonagall and I have already written to, I guess I could or hopefully might eventually call him Uncle Harry and told him that I figured everything out. We also told him that we wanted to keep it all a secret from my mum and dad (for now at least)._

_'Apparently both mum and dad have been invited to some party tomorrow night at Leena's cousin Draco's house. Mum is going but last I heard from Professor McGonagall dad is being rather… difficult about the entire thing. Supposedly he has no desire to go to his godson's party. I can't really blame him. Leena doesn't even want to go and she's Draco's cousin, though that might have everything to do with the fact that Dean Chambers will be there. Anyway Harry and Ginny are also going are also going and Harry said he would provide me with any and all details should both mum and dad be there._

_'Anyway I then get to see my mum on Christmas for the first time, and I cannot wait. I made her a present, it is a gold and red crocheted pair of mittens with a scarf to match. I made things for everyone else too but this gift has to be my favorite._

_'I have a feeling that for once I might actually enjoy Christmas.'_

Gwen closed the small book just as the train pulled into Platform 9 3/4.

* * *

**AN**: Okay so there's chapter 21. I have chapters 22 and 23 already handwritten but I just need to get said chapters typed up and then I might post them soon.


	24. Chapter 22 On Holiday part 2

**AN**: So I bet you weren't anticipating another update... now where you? Well HA! I'm actually motivated right now :D and Yes I like reviews so R&R por favor.

**Disclaimer**:The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo, not me. If I owned Harry Potter I would be living it up in an estate in Scotland just because I can.

* * *

Chapter 22

On Holiday (Part 2)

_or_

A Plan Is Hatched

"ALBUS SVERUS POTTER, PUT THOSE CHOCOLATE FROGS BACK IN YOUR BROTHER'S STOCKING OR I WILL TAKE YOURS AND GIVE THEM TO YOUR BROTHER!" were the first words Gwen heard as she walked into the Potter house.

Gwen over to Harry, who was smiling. "Al is in his terrible twos and believe me saying he's terrible is being nice. He's worse than his Uncle George and George owns a joke shop."

Gwen smiled as they made their way further into the house.

"Gin we're home," Harry called as he too his coat off and hung it on a hook in the hall.

Ginny, looking flustered, came out of the kitchen carrying a wildly kicking and screaming Albus Severus. "Lovely, Harry, you can handle your children. I will go help Gwen settle in."

A protesting Albus Severus was passed from mother off to father, who after taking one tiny fist to the cheek set the screaming toddler down and snatched the candy from his hands, "And that's why I was-"

"The youngest seeker in a century, yes, yes we know. Now why don't you go and discipline that child of yours?" Ginny interjected as she made her way up the stairs with Gwen close behind.

At the top of the stairs they turned right and walked into the first room.

"So, you figured it all out," Ginny blurted as she sat down on the edge of Gwen's bed. "I told your mother the day you were born that you would figure it out. But why would Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, listen to me? Now, if you are anything like your mother you have some sort of a plan in that head of yours. Care to share?"

Gwen's eyes lit up. "Well, that's where I was hoping you and Harry could help me."

Ginny smiled and leaned forward a bit, "Of course, dear."

* * *

**_Author's Corner with Sverus Snape and Hermione Granger_**

**_Severus:_** I know that this story is titled Gwyneth Elizabeth Snanger so it's about Gwen, I've got that that. However, this story is classified as a Hg/Ss fic.

_**Hermione:**_ You know, I was actually just wondering about where we went to. Bellatrix7, care to shed some light as to why Severus and I have not had a chapter to ourselves in a while?

**_Bellatrix7:_** I wanted to develope a plan, and I got lazy so don't worry I promise you two that you will be back in the fanfiction shortly. Who knows I might even open the next chapter up with you two... hmmm there's an idea.

**_Severus:_** Brilliant. I'll believe that one when I read it.

_**Hermione**_: Did you just challenge the writer, Severus?

**_Severus_**: Precisely.

**_Bellatrix7_**: Challenge accepted.


	25. Ch 23 Draco's Christmas Party part 1

**AN**: So I am just going to quickly address the issues that some have with characters like Gwen and Leena being eleven and having romantic interests. I remember being in the fourth grade and having a "boyfriend". His name was Steve and we gave eachother gifts on Christmas and Valentines Day. So that is the model that I have decided to use with Gwen and more specifcally Leena, as Leena is modeled after myself. So even though some of you readers may have issues with my characters having relationships or being interested in boys I feel as if it is absolutely fine to have them be interested in boys.

**Disclaimer**:The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo, not me. If I owned Harry Potter I would be living it up in an estate in Scotland just because I can.

* * *

Chapter 23

On Holiday Part 3

Or

Draco's Christmas Party

The snow fell lightly over Malfoy Manor as guests began to arrive for the nights festivities. Clad in a deep purple cloak which covered a beautiful gown, Hermione arrived outside the gates of the manor that once gave her nightmares. Gently she ran her fingers over the scar on her arm as a shudder ran down her spine. Memories she refused to so much as even acknowledge came quickly and unbidden back to the forefront of her mind. The horrific thoughts were cast aside by a small "pop" beside her.

There was an audible "humph" followed by a disgruntled, "I cannot believe I agreed to joining you at this blasted event. I loathe parties, especially those thrown by my godson. The only good, no, there is nothing good about-"

Hermione grasped Severus's hand effectively shutting him up and began to drag him towards the house of his godson.

* * *

_Leena,_

_Don't forget my parents will be at your cousin's party tonight. Please try to keep an eye on them for me and write to me the minute you get home._

_Thank!_

_You're best friend,_

_-Gwen_

_P.S. Have fun with Dean._

Leena folded Gwen's letter and tucked it into the pocket of her cloak. 'Have fun with Dean!' Leena thought to herself, 'She wants me to have fun with that presumptuous prat! I would rather let a Blast Ended Skrewt make its nest under my bed!'

Leena hung her cloak up, ignored her siblings, said hello to her cousins, and artfully avoided the portraits that she knew would only yell at her for being in Ravenclaw or for her choice of friends or her parent's choices during the war. As guests arrived Leena believed that she was free of all nuisances that would come her way. She took a glass of pumpkin juice from a passing tray and settled in a spot near the foyer's marble staircase, content to simply watch as others interacted.

"Normally I find red to be a rather annoying color, but I do believe your dress is making a fair argument in its favor," a voice brought Leena out of her solitude simultaneously causing her evening to go from tolerable to miserable in the blink of an eye.

"Flattery, Mr. Chambers, will get you nowhere with me."

"Flattery? I was merely stating what I found to be a simple truth, Miss Ghensvey. I wasn't trying to get anywhere with you," Dean defended himself.

Leena scoffed and turned to face him. "There is a reason, Mr. Chambers, that you are in Slytherin and I am in Ravenclaw."

"Oh? Do enlighten me."

"You believe that with a sly remark and a well-planned compliment that you can win your way into any girl's heart. I however, hold fast to the ideal of my house that 'wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure.' Wit will win my affection not a sly flirtatious advance," Leena explained. She took a daring step closer to the older Slytherin boy.

"I will keep that in mind, Miss Ghensvey," Dean replied as he too took a step close. There was hardly any distance between them at all anymore.

* * *

Severus and Hermione handed their cloaks to a house elf, whom Hermione refrained from asking questions regarding his emancipation. They moved farther into the manor, Hermione's arm entwined with Severus's. The rooms had been completely refurbished since that night nearly twelve years ago. The scar on Hermione's arm had long since faded but the memories remained.

Severus moved his head closer to her ear. "You're fine, she's dead. You're here with me. I promise I won't let any harm come to you. We can even leave right now if you want to."

Hermione smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you for coming with me. I know how much you didn't want to be here."

Severus gave one of his rare smiles which was quickly replaced with one of his usual sneers when he spotted his godson making his way over accompanied by his wife.

"Severus, I didn't think you were coming tonight. Ah but I see you're not alone. Hermione, how did you get my Godfather out of his dungeons? More importantly, what did you have to do to convince him not to wear those absurd teaching robes?" Draco asked rather bluntly with a smirk across his lips.

Hermione smiled, "Oh, I have my ways, Draco."

"Torture," Severus sarcastically interjected.

"Precisely," Hermione quipped.

Draco laughed a little then went on, "I figured as much. Where are my manners? Hermione, this is my wife Astoria. Astoria, Miss Hermione Granger. And I know you need no introduction, Severus, so I will save my breath."

The women exchanged pleasantries as Severus let his eyes scan the room until they fell upon a rather odd pair. Leena Ghensvey was standing at the foot of the stairs engaging in what seemed to Severus to be a rather heated discussion with Dean Chambers. Miss Ghensvey on her part did not seem to be amused in the least with what was going on.

* * *

"Really Mr. Chambers, I have neither the time nor the patience for your stupidity. Please, leave me alone for the duration of the night. If a song plays refrain from asking me to dance for my answer will be no," Leena glared at Dean and raised an eyebrow to challenge him to reply.

"As tempting as your offer to dance may be I came here with someone."

"Poor girl."

"As friends."

"Oh?" Leena was genuinely curious now. What girl in her right mind would want to be friends with Dean Chambers?

"Yes, in fact here she is," Dean motioned behind Leena to where his friend was walking towards them.

Leena turned around. Walking towards them was a third year Gryffindor. She had long dark hair and was wearing a floor length dark blue gown with a rhinestone belt on her empire waist. The dress seemed to float about her making her glide as she walked towards them.

"Well, I think I just managed to make a complete arse out of myself in front of Horace Slughorn. Leave it to me. All I wanted was to see if he would come and talk to the Dueling Club after Holidays, and I go and have a fan-girl moment."

"If he going to come to a meeting?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yes in fact he is," Rosalyn said with a smile. She then turned to Leena and nudged Dean simultaneously.

"Right. Rosalyn, this is Leena. Leena, this is Rosalyn. I'm trying to get Leena into joining the Dueling Club. Maybe we could get her cousin Draco to coheres her in to joining the club."

"You're related to the Malfoys? And you're in Ravenclaw?"

"Just lucky I guess. Now if you two will excuse me I have to go and find my family," Leena said as she picked up a glass of pumpkin juice from a passing house elf and started off in the direction of her cousin who was conveniently chatting up Professors Granger and Snape.


End file.
